


'Til Kingdom Come

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, BAMF Eggsy, BAMF Merlin, BAMF Roxy, BDSM, Dark Harry, Dark Merlin, Harry is a Tease, Knife Play, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy Unwin built the Kingsman group out of his blood, sweat, and desperation for a better life. His people are loyal and they will follow their King to whatever end he leads. </p><p>They run their business in secret and have a code of conduct befitting gentleman and ladies. If one were pressed they might even be called   <em>noble</em>. </p><p>Merlin is not a good man, but he is a loyal one. Loyal to Eggsy above all else and he respects that there are certain lines Eggsy will not cross. </p><p>That's alright. </p><p>Merlin will do it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by a oneshot in my story 10,000 Tomorrows! I hope you like it!

 

 

Harry Hamish Hart was a very simple man.

He ran his successful shop on Savile Row, he took on clients that he liked and could turn away those who proved to be insufferable (though certain families unfortunately had to be the exception.) He lived a quiet peaceful life where nothing interesting ever happened and the days lay before him in perfectly organized rows.

Until the day he met one Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin, leader of the Kingsman group.

The day Eggsy came into his shop those neatly organized days tilted over and splattered before him like dominoes being tipped.

He had come in for a suit. His mannerisms made it noticeable he had not grown up in a life where suit fittings were a regular occurrence and he gained Harry’s attention immediately. Still the clothing he wore was fashionable and expensive (if terribly in poor taste). Once more he was very polite and undemanding as he asked questions about the proper fit of a suit and the different types of fabrics that could be used.

Perhaps it was the bald man in the corner who watched the boy with such careful attention that made Harry nervous and despite not usually being the boastful sort he said confidently “Young man I can assure you that I am fully capable of tailoring a suit out of any material you might like.”

The grin Eggsy gave him told him that the entire conversation had been leading up to this specific point. “You’re the guv Harry. Now see Merlin over there came up with this nice fabric that’s bullet proof; but I’m havin’ a bit of a hard time finding someone who can do anything with it. Do you mind givin’ it a try? No harm if you can’t but I figured since you’re the best you’re my only hope.” He finished with a wink and an easy smile.

Harry Hart had encountered many unusual clients in his time; often they would bring in their own materials for him to work with. However…the use of _bullet proof fabric_ inclined him to believe that this young man was from a different sort of life and not one that Harry was particularly sure he wanted to be involved with. “And what happens if I say ‘no’?”

He was prepared to stand his ground no matter what the bald Scot in the corner had to say about it. He had worked very hard in his life to reach this point and he refused to be cowered into a decision. Not that he was rejecting it outright; he only wanted to know what kind of men he was dealing with.

Eggsy’s grin never wavered. He put his hand into his pocket and shrugged “Nothin’ me and my man leave here with the fabric and you don’ see us again.”

A casual glance told him that the man had not moved an inch and Harry felt at least partially reassured he could refuse without injury. “And what happens if I say ‘yes’?”

That brought a glint to Eggsy’s eye that made the boy unfairly attractive. “Then you get to try something new don’t you?”

Harry considered the fabric on the table and decided it was a lovely dove gray. A basic but workable choice. He found his mind already wandering to the future, if this suit proved to be a success could the same fabric be made in different colors and patterns? In the back of his mind he almost thought he heard the sound of tiles falling as he held his hand out to his new client “Then I believe you have gained my interest in trying.”

The young man beamed at him as he shook “That’s all I’m asking for.”

 

 

Merlin watched the interaction with fixed attention and not a little bit of interest.

 

Eggsy had found Merlin at the bottom of a bottle of whisky cursing all of England.

 

Jamal had been dubious at first “This is the one you want mate? You sure?”

Still Eggsy eyed the large bald man like a hunter finding the best buck of the season “I’m sure. Here hold back let me talk to him alone.”

It had taken him time and patience but now Kingsman was becoming something real. Something more than a dream he had lovingly planned and looked after those years under his step-father’s thumb. Now it was really happening and it was growing. Growing to the point where he needed someone besides Ryan and Jamal to protect him. The group was expanding and they were wasted as his protection. They needed areas of their own, men of their own. Yet they stubbornly refused to pass of the duty unless it was someone they trusted implicitly. Eggsy had done his snooping around and his research. Merlin was a name whispered with both fear and reverence. Merlin was a man who picked his own loyalties but once they were earned it took much to sever them. Chester King was fool enough to do that and now the man was free for the taking.

He was perfect Kingsman material.

“I’d buy you a drink but I think you’ve had enough mate.” Eggsy took the seat next to him and waved to the bartender. After he had found out this was Merlin’s bar of choice he had made sure to come by regularly and build a rapport with the staff. He motioned for a pint for him and a glass of water for his new friend.

“What do you want lad? I’ve no patience to deal with your sort tonight.” The words were growled out and barely decipherable through the thick brogue.

“I don’t know what sort you think I am but I’m here to offer you a job. Maybe something more.” Eggsy hadn’t built Kingsman in a day and he knew he might not win Merlin over in a night. But he knew quality when he saw it and he saw a diamond sitting next to him.  A diamond someone else had tossed out and now only needed a bit of polishing to be itself again.

“A job?” the words were clipped and suddenly he was staring into the eyes of a sober man.

“Yeah…A job.” Eggsy’s heart was beating in his chest at the heat he found there but he didn’t let it show. He had come too far to fumble now. If he got Merlin to join Kingsman…well that would really be something.

Merlin turned in his seat to face him more head on “And what does this job entail exactly?”

Eggsy found himself grinning despite himself. Maybe he could get Merlin in one night after all.

 

 

Merlin had worked with Eggsy for years. He had seen Kingsman from a strong beginning to the flourishing empire it was now. Every day he thanked his stars he decided to listen to a fresh faced upstart at a dingy bar who bought him a glass of water instead of a drink. Eggsy had been naïve in many ways back then but he had left that behind. Now he was ruthless determination tempered by his principals and the value he placed on the loyalty he had earned.

As they left the shop Merlin watched Eggsy’s face and saw a look there he hadn’t seen since that very same night. “You want him lad?”

Eggsy’s face was perfectly controlled until they got into the car. Merlin posed as Eggsy’s driver but only the most trusted in their group knew his true position as bodyguard. He looked in the rearview at Eggsy’s face which was watching out the window with a thoughtful expression “Maybe. He’s on the up and up but he seemed interested in making a bullet proof suit. There’s at least something of an opening there right?”

That was the other trait about Eggsy that Merlin admired. He didn’t let the group go stale and stagnant; he was always on the lookout for new talent anywhere and everywhere. That’s how they got their Roxy. She’d been a waitress at one of Eggsy’s favorite restaurants, he said he felt a _zing_ from her and now she was their main accountant and helped control all their financial holdings. Plus she was near impossible to beat at hand to hand combat.

“That’s no’ what I meant and you know it.” He let a little of his brogue slip and as always he delighted in the way Eggsy’s eyes darkened.  They hadn’t fallen in to bed together right way, but from that first night there had been undeniable chemistry.

Yet despite all the power he had, all the people who were loyal to him above else. Eggsy could be the strangest sort about things he wanted. Things he wanted for _himself_. He hadn’t been the one to make the first move. He’d been a perfectly respectable employer up until Merlin’s patience lost out and he’d shoved Eggsy against the wall and kissed him within an inch of his life.

He could see him being the same about Harry.  Wanting but never taking. Merlin had joined Kingsman at first because he’d had precious few options and he admired the ideals that ran the group. Overtime he’d become more invested personally. Invested in _Eggsy_. Keeping him safe, protecting him, _loving_ him. Perhaps Eggsy thought he couldn’t keep Merlin if he wanted Harry also. _Well_ Merlin thought to himself _I’ll have to show the lad that just like everything else…if he wants something all he has to do is whisper into my ear._

 

He already looked forward to their next visit to the tailor.  

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the amazing support this story has received! I hope you continue to enjoy it!

 

 

 

“Charlie’s been a thorn in my side for some time now.” Eggsy muttered as he bit on the tip of his thumb. A stress habit he had never quite gotten rid of no matter Merlin’s chiding. At the very least he only did it in the privacy of his own home away from anyone who would use that knowledge against him.

Merlin stood with his back to the wall and his sharp eyes trained on Eggsy; awaiting any indication of an order. He personally thought that this situation with Charlie Hesketh had gone on far too long. Yet Eggsy firmly believed in avoiding killing whenever possible “You can always pay someone back but it’s a bit hard to unkill someone if it turns out they didn’t deserve it.” That’s how Eggsy put it anyways.

Mr. Hesketh most definitely deserved it.

He hadn’t done anything such as attack Eggsy directly. Now _that_ would be a fatal mistake to make. Instead he insulted him by treating Merlin as though he were the head of Kingsman and sometimes even offering his old position back. Charlie’s Uncle Chester King had been Merlin’s old boss. Merlin had served him since he had first entered this murky world. As he had gotten older Chester had become a little out of touch…or perhaps more prone to speaking his true mind. After a long year of constant verbal abuse and embarrassment Chester finally went too far and publicly announced his thoughts on Merlin’s preferences at a formal dinner. _He’s just a faggot_. That had been too much, Merlin was a proud man and not one who gave up his loyalties easily; but after serving a man for fifteen years with a flawless reputation only to find out what he truly thought of you only because of those you slept with? That was too much for his pride to bear and so he left.

Normally one did not simply leave a group or a family without some sort of consequence. However Merlin ruthlessly and _permanently_ dealt with the first few who came after him and the message was received: leave Merlin the fuck alone. He was good at being direct when he wanted.

So yes his pride could indeed withstand many blows. However he refused to let such a thing happen to Eggsy. “Would you like me to take care of it?” The question was said lightly but he knew the desire burned in his eyes. Any chance to rile up King was a worthy opportunity.

Eggsy considered it for a moment and leaned back in his seat as he looked at the paperwork in front of him. Charlie was going around causing trouble, not too much but enough that Eggsy didn’t like it. A question here, a dropped word there all the careful movements one would do if they were getting ready for something bigger. He always did prefer to take care of his problems before they grew teeth.

He looked up and Merlin was looming in front of him. The dark fire in his eyes banked as he waited for Eggsy’s word.  Eggsy reached up and gently placed his hand on the back of Merlin’s neck guiding him down closer so he could kiss the shell of his ear. “Will you take care of it for me Merlin? Please…”

Merlin never wore cologne but Eggsy swore he would buy his scent by the bottle if he could. He always smelled faintly of gun oil and tea. A combination that shouldn’t be so intoxicating but when Merlin turned his head and sealed the order with a kiss Eggsy knew it should be at least 90 proof. Merlin’s tongue stole his breath as Eggsy was pushed back into his seat and Merlin’s fingers tugged at his hair. When Merlin pulled back he had the pleased expression he always wore when Eggsy let him have his way. “No killing Merlin. He hasn’t done anything unforgivable yet.”

Seeing Eggsy giving him an order with swollen lips and tousled hair made Merlin burn to take him apart in all the ways he knew how. Instead he bowed his head and placed his hand over his heart “Of course.”

They exchanged one last heated look before Merlin turned to leave. He would be back later to finish what they started. For now he was more than happy to get to work.

 

“I thought Eggsy said no killing.” Roxy muttered from their position watching Charlie carouse with his friends.

Currently they were a few rooftops away each with a sniper rifle trained on the group.

“He did indeed. However these guns are not loaded with bullets lass.” Merlin’s grin was nearly feral as he trained the crosshairs onto Charlie. It was a still night and they were clear of any civilians.

Roxy looked at him in askance before opening her chamber and looking inside. She hadn’t loaded it herself but she trusted any gun Merlin handed her. “Amnesia darts?”

Merlin settled in and became perfectly still as he pulled the trigger. “Indeed.”

 

The next morning Charlie and his friends woke up outside of New Scotland Yard in their shorts and with a brick of cocaine on each of their laps. Charlie had some on his nose for good measure. They were booked and processed and Chester King even with all his expensive lawyers could do very little else but get their time shortened.

When Charlie was placed in his single occupant cell the man in the block next to him whispered through the thin walls “Merlin says to mind yer manners; or next time he won’ be so kind.”

Merlin took pride in sending very clear and direct messages. Disrespect him or his employer and he will find you, and he will make your life very unpleasant; it was that simple.

 

Merlin pressed Eggsy into the bed and watched as the sweat beaded down his body. When they were like this. Alone in their room. Eggsy was his and his alone. He was the only one who got to see him weak. The only one who would see him cry and beg for more even when Merlin was in down to the root. He gently wiped away a tear with his thumb and smiled. Not his alone for much longer, but it was something he could tolerate and maybe even enjoy.

Eggsy’s nails raked down his back and he arched into the sensation pushing harder into Eggsy as he did so. He enjoyed the pain but wanted to ensure he did not terribly damage Eggsy tonight. They had a meeting with their new tailor tomorrow and it would be embarrassing if Eggsy had to limp into the shop.

He bent down and took Eggsy’s ear beneath his teeth. Giving it a little tug and then a lick before whispering “Tomorrow we’ll see Harry. I’m sure he’s looking forward to seeing you lad. Putting the suit on you. His design, my fabric, both of us wrapped around you.”

Eggsy shivered and made a pathetic little sound. It was the one he made when he was trying to hold back his moans and that would not do. Merlin put Eggsy’s heels higher on his shoulders and smacked his bottom making the young man jump and letting Merlin feel every movement and pulse flow through where they were connected.

Finally Eggsy came with a cry and went soft and pliant in Merlin’s arms. That’s how he preferred to finish. With Eggsy exhausted in his arms from pleasure and allowing Merlin to simply take what he wanted. He couldn’t wait until tomorrow.

 

Harry looked at the clock and smoothed the suit on the display one last time. He was certain the fit would be perfectly precise and Eggsy had very few demands in the way of the design so most of those decisions had been left up to him. He thought the double breasted look would be very flattering to those broad shoulders. He trailed his hand down the sleeve and thought of the hint of muscles he had felt when he had taken Eggsy’s measurements. He double checked the pocket square one last time, he went with green and now he realized he had done so matching the young man’s eyes.

This would no doubt be one of the hardest final fittings of his career.

“Should I leave you and the suit alone then?” James’ voice echoed from behind him and he fought down a flush as he firmly turned away.

“Nonsense I was only making sure it lay properly.” He could tell from his coworker’s smug expression he had failed to completely cover his woolgathering, but considering the amount of time it took for his partner Percival to be fitted he had no right to say anything.

Not that that was going to stop him of course.

“I’m only saying, one might be getting ideas the way you were stroking that fabric.”

“I believe I can handle our last client alone. Why don’t you go home for the evening?” Harry’s grin was pleasant but there was a hint of threat to it and James was clever enough to gather his coat and briefcase and beat a hasty retreat.

Harry watched him go and looked at his watch. There was about thirty minutes until his appointment. More than enough time to take the suit off the manikin and hang it up in fitting room one. He was now closed for business and other appointments. He had assumed given the material they were working with that Eggsy would appreciate the privacy.

Again he found his mind wandering to the interesting young man. He wondered how he had gotten into such a lifestyle that required bulletproof clothes. Did the intimidating Scot not protect him sufficiently? No… he had seen his level of attention, it must be that Eggsy was quiet the handful; that was far easier to imagine.

He hung the suit up carefully and couldn’t resist caressing it one last time. The material wasn’t as soft as normal fabric but he imagined it sliding over soft skin and toned muscles. He thought of the butterflies he had decorating his hall. How pretty Eggsy would look pinned and placed on display just as they were.

He sharply pulled himself out of those thoughts. The young man was a client and he was being disrespectful with his thoughts. He heard the door chime and hoped that James had at least prepared tea water before he had left.

Stepping out of the fitting room he saw Eggsy nearly bouncing in excitement and as ever his shadow following not too far behind him. “Afternoon Eggsy. I believe the suit is complete, before we try it on would you like some tea or whisky?”

He noticed he was once again wearing some garish form of ‘street style’ and barely refrained from rolling his eyes. Honestly those clothes did nothing for his physique and he doubted they helped with his business at all. Offhandedly he wondered if he could slowly convince him to replace them with suits. Suits made by his hand and draped with care over his form.

He noticed that the bodyguard was staring at him again and he cleared his throat. Merlin he believed his name was. They had had several appointments while creating the suit and beyond discussing the fabric’s capabilities the man never said a word. “Merlin would you care for some tea?”

The man smiled as though he knew where Harry’s thoughts had just been and bowed his head. It was unfair that he should look so intimidating in only slacks and a jumper. “I would not be opposed to a cup. We had a rather late night last evening.”

Eggsy’s face revealed nothing as he wandered around the shop but it made Harry wonder exactly what the night had entailed for them. He distracted himself preparing the tea and tried to firmly steer his thoughts away. They were his clients and that was none of his business.

It would certainly be a long fitting.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! I really hope you guys like this chapter!!!

 

 

Eggsy hissed in pain between his teeth as he pressed the handkerchief to the wound on his chest. The suit was indeed bullet proof but they hadn’t thought about the opening where his shirt came out. Luckily the bullet that had struck him was a rebound and not a direct hit, but it was still fucking painful in his opinion.

Merlin’s grip was tight on the steering wheel as his eyes kept looking back at Eggsy. He didn’t need to worry about traffic overmuch, their men disguised as late night construction crews had already cleared a path for them. What mattered most was getting Eggsy home before he bleed out over the back seat.

“Come one Merlin talk to me.” Eggsy gritted as he felt his eyelids become heavy. He knew from experience now was not the time for a quick nap, he pressed harder on the wound hoping the pain of it would help jolt him awake but instead it felt numb and removed. That was very bad sign.

Merlin knew they had their medics already standing by at the house. He breathed through his nose, this was not the worst that they had seen and it would not be the last time Eggsy was attacked in public. He could only count his blessings that little Daisy had not been present. Kingsman oath or not every one of those bastards would be dead and hung on display if she had been so much as scratched.

“I killed the one who shot you. The others are being rounded up by our men in Scotland Yard. It’s going down as a simple gang fight. You won’t be mentioned at all but there will be some word of ‘civilian casualties’ that I’m sure will affect their trial.”  His words were clipped and stilted. Between the suit and Merlin himself Eggsy had been well protected until the ricochet. The bloody shirt. How could they forget the _shirt_?

“Merlin it’s no’ your fault…” Eggsy’s words were becoming muttered and slurred; Merlin was thankful they were almost to the house. It was deep inside their territory but also on the outskirts of London. Away from too much of the hustle but still close to their business it provided the perfect amount of privacy.

They pulled up to the drive, the gates opened at their approach and slid securely shut after they passed. Merlin carried Eggsy in and started shouting orders; their young boss was far too still in his arms for his liking. They laid him out on the red couch Eggsy had bought it on a whim and had crudely called it ‘the bloody sofa’. He tore way the clothing to reveal the bullet shrapnel that was lodged in his chest. Luckily it had hit the sternum and while the bone was no doubt fractured it had protected his delicate internal organs.

 

He felt someone pulling on his arm and a blade was in his hand as he turned on whoever was trying to separate him from Eggsy. Only the fact that it was Roxy brought him up short but the knife was still pointed at her. His gaze was flat and cold as he waited for her explanation.

Only Roxy or Eggsy ever dared cross Merlin when he was in this sort of state. Roxy held up her hands to show she wasn’t a threat “You’re getting in their way Merlin. If you want the medics to patch up Eggsy you have to move away from him.”

Merlin considered this for a moment before the knife returned in a flash to wherever it had been hidden. “My apologies Roxanne.” He said softly. Eggsy would have been very upset if he had hurt his best friend.

She smiled at him “No harm done.” Her smile turned a little dark “I heard you killed the one who shot him.”

That thought did bring Merlin some peace. Eggsy always had his morals about killing but for the split second Merlin had believed he was dead those morals became ash to him. He had killed the little punk who had the misfortune of firing the shot that rebounded on to Eggsy. It was fast and brutal. He had stabbed the boy through the neck and watched him bleed out before he was called to Eggsy’s side.  Merlin had sworn he would always tell Eggsy when he had killed someone. He would be counting his confession in the car and it was of little concern to him if Eggsy remembered it or not. All that mattered was that he would be well.

Roxy pulled him into an adjoining sitting room and poured him tea that the staff had discreetly provided. They were very well paid for their services and Eggsy offered generous benefits to their families. Honestly Roxy sometimes wondered what he would have done if not for his stepfather. Probably still making the world a safer place but perhaps maybe on the right side of the law.  “So what’s this then about his suit? I thought it was bulletproof?”

Merlin’s expression soured “It is…it did deflect several bullets but we forgot about the opening for his shirt. You can be sure I’ll be visiting our tailor and remedying this fact immediately.”

Roxy hummed and took a slow sip of her tea. “Well he did as he was asked so I would not recommend blaming him. Besides Eggsy seems to have taken a shine to him.” She added more sugar and it made Merlin’s teeth ache. He refrained from commenting of course, the last time he had insinuated she was an insult to England’s tea he had found himself under fire. It was not a mistake he would be repeating.

Instead he drank his tea in silence and tried to keep his mind away from the dark places. The dark places where one day Eggsy did die and Merlin would be left behind.  He touched the Kingsman ring Eggsy had special made for him once they had the money and the technology.  _No_. If Eggsy did one day fall he would be following their king to the end.

 

 

Harry was just seeing the last customer out when he noticed a familiar form across the street. He flipped the sign to close but did not lock the door. He supposed it would be useless anyways. If the Scot wanted in he was certain no brass lock would be stopping him.

Instead he focused on pouring himself a brandy as a reward for a hard day’s work. He had _two_ appointments with the Dupeucs’ today and they were always a trial. He had nothing against the nouveau riche but in this case the entire family had deplorable manners. 

He heard the door open and close and the small bell above the door chimed merrily before a lock echoed behind it.  When he turned around he saw no sign of Eggsy and wondered what sort of meeting this would turn out to be.

 Merlin was good at measuring people. Eggsy trusted his word above all else, while Eggsy could find the hidden talents Merlin could see the hidden dangers. Since the first day meeting this ‘tailor’ he had suspected there was more to his charming exterior. Perhaps even in some way Eggsy sensed it and that’s what drew him in. He had spent several days digging but had found nothing beyond a superb record with the Marines and a wealthy family legacy.   

In fact if one had asked Merlin the man would have said his history was a bit _too_ spotless and pristine. After all what entitled youth didn’t find some sort of trouble for their daddy’s to bury with money and power? Yet nothing of the sort was in Harry Hamish Hart’s past. It would take someone almost on his level with computers to hide that sort of information and so Merlin was left to either believe the man in front of him had never done anything wrong in his near fifty years of life. Or that he was simply very good at hiding.  The time Merlin had spent with people taught him that more often than not the cleaner they looked the more they had to hide.  

The two men stared at each other for a long moment before Harry generously gestured to the decanter “Would you care for a drink? Or is this not a social visit?”  

Merlin smiled “No I’m afraid it’s not a social visit. I only wanted to come and let you know that we will be ordering a series of shirts with the new material you will be receiving tomorrow. As you know what suits Eggsy already has it is your discretion the cut of the shirt. Though I would suggest that he likes the tighter fit as oppose to a looser one.”  

Harry took a small sip of his brandy “Then I shall be looking forward to making them. Might I ask why not a simple phone call or dropping in during regular business hours?”

 Merlin strode forward until he had Harry nearly pressed up against the bar. He had to give the man credit, he did not flinch or move back, and instead he forced Merlin to be the one to move him until the wood was digging into the back of his spine. “Eggsy was injured because of an oversight on my part. I take my position very seriously and will not be allowing such a situation to occur again.”  

Harry’s grip on the glass tightened. He had become rather fond of his unusual client. He agreed that it was an oversight to not think of the shirt but it was one they both shared. “I see…well I will make sure that several shirts are made immediately. Is he alright?” He couldn’t help the concern that slipped into his tone.  

Giving the tailor some space Merlin guided Harry’s hand that was holding the glass to his lips and stole a sip. “He is. The suit was a complete success until a bullet ricochet and a piece of shrapnel injured him. He will require a long period of rest as the bone heals but the damage is not permanent. Perhaps a scar but I doubt he’ll notice.”

 

He had taken Eggsy’s measurements and indeed the boy had several scars both old and new. The ones that disturbed Harry the most were the ones that had to be over a decade old. Meaning Eggsy had been only a child when he gained them. He aimlessly stirred the ice in his glass and watched it clink against the crystal. “And I suppose the ones who dealt the injury have already been taken care of?” His tone was arched with challenge but there was something in his eyes that Merlin recognized. Something he had suspected all along.

“Eggsy doesn’t kill if it is not necessary. However I had a bit of a reaction and killed the one who fired the shot. The rest are locked up and waiting trial. I suppose it is the best we can do under the circumstances. He’s such a demanding boy sometimes.”

Harry hummed “Indeed…” He then set the glass aside “Well then if that is all I would like to head home. It’s been a rather trying day and a man needs his comforts.”

Merlin bowed his head “Of course. I’ll see to it the material is delivered tomorrow and keep you updated on his condition. I’m sure he will be most excited to come in and see what you’ve created.”

 

Harry watched him go and made no move to leave even long after the black car had disappeared. He finished his drink and hummed as he made sure the door was locked and then went to Fitting Room Three. He pressed his palm against the glass and the mirror shimmered for a moment before the sound of compressed air releasing echoed in the small shop. Opening the mirror like a door inside lay a small collection of knives and weapons. He chose his selections carefully before locking it up again. Harry took pride in the fact that he was a very careful man.

On his way home he bought a paper that covered the gang shooting in lower London.  He memorized the names and the faces that had been published before tossing it in the trash. It had been a long time since he had indulged and he planned to make a night of it.

He had been wanting some new butterflies in his collection anyways.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll try to update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some answers about Harry!

 

 

 

Harry had expected a visit.

He sat at his dining room table and sipped his tea waiting for the bell to ring.

Of course he shouldn’t have assumed that his guest would have _manners_.  It was almost rude.

Between one blink and the next there was a figure standing at the end of his table. He set aside the morning paper that headlined the disappearance of several prominent gang members. “Good afternoon Merlin. Care for some tea?”

 

 

When Eggsy had read the paper he tossed it aside and fixed Merlin with a serious expression. He didn’t think his orders had been ignored but he knew that Merlin was the sneaky sort. Even if his own hands hadn’t been involved Eggsy was sure he had some level of influence over these events. “Merlin?” His voice was stern. Whatever might happen between them in the bedroom he expected and received absolute obedience outside of it.

Merlin’s pulse quickened at Eggsy’s expression. It was drawn but utterly convinced that Merlin would tell him the truth. This boy…he did such powerful things to him. “I had nothing to do with it. Yesterday while you were recovering I visited the tailor to order a series of shirts and then returned home promptly with your favorite fish and chips. You may even confirm with Roxy she was my driver.”

Despite the faith that Eggsy had he couldn’t help relaxing at the confirmation. Kingsman might be an unusual enterprise but insubordination was a serious trespass and he would have had to discipline Merlin severely for it. “Thank you Merlin I never doubted you.” He gave a cheeky smile and winced when he pulled on his shoulder wrong.

Merlin was by his side in an instant giving him medication and stroking his hands through short blond hair. He looked down at Eggsy and smiled. This boy might have changed him; but Merlin never wanted to go back to the way he used to be.

When Eggsy went to rest for the afternoon Merlin assigned Roxy as his guard and took his leave of the estate. He cited a few errands as his purpose but in truth his blood had been running hot ever since he read the article of the missing members. No trace, no blood, nothing for the cops to find besides an empty cell. It would be interesting to see what Harry might have to say for himself.

 

It was easy enough to find Harry at his home. It being a Sunday the tailoring shop was closed and Merlin let himself in. He didn’t know what he expected to find but he was pleased with the poise that Harry received him with. “I’m sure I would enjoy a cup.”

He was poured his tea and he took a seat at Harry’s left at the table. The two men sat in silence as they each considered the other. Merlin finished his first cup before he carefully set it aside. “Did you have a pleasant evening?”

Harry hummed noncommittally and smiled as he refreshed their drinks “Indeed, a lovely evening the likes of which I haven’t had for some time.”

Merlin arched a brow and doctored his tea but made no move to have another sip. “Oh really? Was there a special occasion?”

Harry’s expression was perfectly bland but his eyes were cold “One could say that. I recently acquired a Morpho Peleides for my collection. It was quite a charming specimen.” He gestured to he mounted blue butterfly that was sitting in the middle of the table he had wanted to enjoy it before hanging it. Merlin had noticed it when he came in, along with the hallway filled with other such collected pieces.

Studying it closely one could only see a stunning blue butterfly mounted for display. There was no sign of anything unusual about the specimen other than its unique coloring. “Interesting hobby. Do you collect indiscriminately?”

 Harry tenderly touched the wooden frame but was careful to not let his fingers smudge the glass. “Indeed not. I only collect those with special meanings.”

They both knew without discussing it what they were really meaning.

Merlin was quiet for a moment before he carefully placed a loaded pistol on the table. The wood was polished to a gleam and the reflection of the gun revealed the safety was not in place. “Do you intend on adding Eggsy to that collection?”

Harry looked affronted “Most certainly not. He may not be the epitome of a gentleman or even polite but he has manners well enough. He’s not rude. I cannot abide _rudeness_.”

Considering that Merlin flicked the safety on. “You cannot deny that he would look lovely. Have you not thought about touching him? Or is he not refined enough for your taste?” There was a protective edge to Merlin’s tone. Eggsy had grown up rough and no matter how long he practiced he would never pass for the elite of London society. His body was marked with scars both from his business and his childhood. If someone looked at him and could not see the diamond beneath the slightly tarnished outsides then they were not worth their time.

Harry’s gaze heated “The thought might have crossed my mind a time or two. Sturdy muscles and a short build have always been a weakness of mine you might say. But his _spirit_ … ah now that is something to be treasured.”

Harry had indeed thought about it. He had thought about it just last night as he had cut the throats of one of the young men who had dared to attack him. As their warm blood ran over his hands he had thought about holding Eggsy close to his chest. When he heard their screams he had thought about what sweet words he might whisper into Eggsy’s ear to make him moan. When he had been dismembering them he had casually wondered what it might look like to see Eggsy bound and helpless on his bed but know with absolute certainty that no harm would come to him.  No more than he wanted at least.

Merlin seemed to find an answer in his gaze. “Well then. It might behoove you to know that Eggsy will not take for himself. For others and for his business he is a ruthless as you might expect. But for his own selfish wants he must be _given_.” Merlin gave Harry a pointed glance before standing “Thank you for the pleasant afternoon. Eggsy is still in recovery and I dislike being away from him for long. We will set up an appointment as soon as we are able.”

Harry nodded and looked at the butterfly in front of him. “Thank you. I’ve found this talk to me most informative. I’ll be looking forward to our next appointment.”

 

 

When Merlin returned to the manor his pace quickened to Eggsy’s room when Roxy met him at the door “The meds are bothering him. He says they give him nightmares.” She took the food that he was carrying and moved swiftly out of his way so that he could pass. It was dangerous to be between Merlin and Eggsy when he was like this.

Eggsy’s room was shrouded in darkness and the covers were strewn carelessly around the bed. Eggsy was curled in the middle clutching Merlin’s pillow. When the door opened he started and a revolver was leveled at Merlin’s heart.

Merlin stopped and held his hands up “It’s only me lad. Roxy said you were having trouble resting.”

Eggsy squinted at him in the darkness before slowly lowering the gun and placing it on the bedside table. “You was gone.” His voice was soft and slightly petulant.

Crossing the room in half a second Merlin removed his jacket and shoes before crawling onto the bed. “Forgive me. I meant to be back before you woke.” He placed a tender kiss on Eggsy’s brow. “If it helps I was working on a surprise for you.”

Eggsy seemed to consider this a moment before he pressed into Merlin’s chest “I dreamt that Dean hurt Daisy…I want to see her Merlin.”

He stroked the sweaty bangs away from Eggsy’s forehead as he mulled over the request. He supposed the manor would be safe enough for a visit. He knew each of the staff would lay down their lives before harm could come to her. Right now she was situated in a safe house with Eggsy’s mother. They were still within the territory but farther away from the hotbed the manor could be. Eggsy’s mother might know what business her son did but they did their best to shield Daisy from their world.

Soft lips pulled him out of his thoughts as the lobe of his ear was softly bitten “Please Merlin…Can you bring her here for just a day?”

As ever when Eggsy asked Merlin could only give “Fine lad. One day.” He loosened his belt so that resting with Eggsy would be more comfortable “I want you to take it easy, if ye pull those stitches I’ll be cross with you.”

Eggsy smiled and seemed to finally be settling down for sleep “Thank you Merlin.” His breathing even out and soon he was sleeping soundly against Merlin’s chest.

Merlin pulled out his phone and began arranging tomorrow’s visit. Every so often he would press another soft kiss to Eggsy’s hair or shuffle him closer. He knew that Eggsy’s dreams often haunted him about his past or the way his life could have turned out.

He didn’t mind the quiet afternoon. Soon enough he found himself drifting off as well. He managed to pull a blanket around the two of them and sleep overcame him. His last thoughts were that he had killed Dean Baker far too quickly.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The next chapter will have BAMF Eggsy and Roxy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little plot development in this chapter!

 

 

 

Seeing Eggsy spend time with his sister was _revitalizing_. Merlin enjoyed standing back and letting the siblings simply have time together. Both Daisy and Michelle had their own rooms in the mansion though they also had a private house elsewhere. He knew if Eggsy had his way they would both live with him full time but given their lifestyle it just wasn’t possible.

Daisy was a little behind other children her age due to the neglect suffered when Dean had been alive. Eggsy poured money into tutors and special programmes and slowly she was catching up. He thought about what Roxy often said that if it weren’t for his step-father Eggsy would have used his heart of gold to make the world a better place. In a way he still was, Kingsman had morals, lines they wouldn’t cross. For some of their associates that made them the preferred choice and the more dangerous elements knew that Merlin was always watching.

A quiet alarm beeped on his watch he frowned unhappy to disturb Eggsy and Daisy when they were so content but he knew this meeting was one that could not be put off. “I’m sorry lambs it’s time for Daisy to go.”

Daisy turned and looked at him with the biggest pout. She would be terribly spoilt if she weren’t such a good natured child. Eggsy dressed her in the prettiest dresses that she could want and her favorite combination was a princess dress with little combat boots (Roxy fully approved). Her blonde hair was in wild curls (Michelle had tried to tame them with ribbons exactly once and never attempted again) and she looked up at Merlin with big blue eyes “Play longer Merl? P-please?” She was still struggling with vocabulary but she was quick to learn ‘please’ really was a magical word.

His expression softened and Merlin knelt down in front of the little girl “I’m very sorry Miss Daisy but Eggsy has an important meeting. Then he has to rest because he got hurt alright? I promise you may come over and play again soon.”

Daisy considered this and looked over to Eggsy. His expression was shuttered, he hated disappointing his little sister but he knew the meeting that was coming couldn’t wait. “I’m sorry Dais, Merlin is right. But tell you what? I’ll have Roxy stop by and get you a treat on the way home does that sound nice?”

The little girl seemed to consider this for a moment before she smiled and hugged Eggsy “See you soon?”

Eggsy petted her hair and smiled “Of course.” He gave her cheek a kiss and watched her leave with Roxy.

“Thanks Merlin.” He would have forgotten about the meeting entirely if it wasn’t for him.

Merlin smiled and bowed his head “Of course.”

 

They waited until after Roxy and Daisy had left before descending into the basement of the house. It was always securely locked and it was completely soundproofed. It was meant to be a panic room but occasionally it served other uses as well.

“Hello guv, had a bit of time to think?” Eggsy smiled at the man bound in the chair in front of him.

In front of him was Piers Jameson one of Charlie’s men. He hadn’t been rounded up with the others when they put Charlie away but he was connected enough to know a few things. He was beaten bloody, standard procedure for this sort of thing so it hadn’t really fazed him, but then Merlin had discovered he had a deep seeded fear of the dark so they had left him alone completely isolated in darkness for almost six hours now.

The man was nearly a wreck but he was determined “I’m not telling you anything!” He spat at Eggsy and Eggsy had hardly blinked before carefully wiping it off with his hand.

Merlin tsked and handed him a handkerchief. Eggsy was only wearing jeans and a white v-neck to help him move around easily as he still recovered. “Now that wasn’t nice. We were just having a quite chat and you had to go and be rude. Now we can all go home and have a good night if you just tell me… _Who the fuck tried to kill James?”_

Merlin kicked the young man’s shins to make a point and the groans did little to appease him. He wanted to see the worm in more than just pain. He wanted _blood_.

While Eggsy had been recovering the Kingsman had doubled their duties ensuring that he and his family were protected at all times while also getting business done as usual. James was an unusual character; he had terrible taste in suits but could do beautiful things with explosives. His partner Alistair who was also a part of Kingsman often swore one day he would end his preference for bowties.

Two nights ago he had been found stabbed in an alleyway. It was clear that it was no random mugging (no street thug would ever be able to get a drop on a Kingsman) but torture. Someone had tried to get information out of him and James had nearly given his life to protect it.  They had wanted to know where Eggsy was getting his suits done and how they manufactured the material. James had refused to say a word but instead had hit the panic button on his glasses. Merlin had been informed immediately and a team had extracted him.

He would make a full recovery but it would take time for him to heal. Alistair was cold with fury and eager to get revenge for his husband. Eggsy had visited him immediately and swore that he would find out who had attacked him. Every member of Kingsman was as precious to him as his family and that was another reason why their loyalty to him was absolute.

Eggsy considered Piers for a moment. “Well I think yer tellin’ the truth. I don’t think I’m going to get anything of use out of you.” He smiled and held out his hand which Merlin quickly filled with a gun. “So tell you what. I’m going to cut you lose.”

He leveled the barrel directly at Piers’ skull “I just want you to know. I really admire your loyalty.”

The sound of the gunshot was contained because of the room. As the body slumped over Eggsy looked down at his shirt and groaned “Now Rox is going to make me change before dinner.” He grumbled at the thought, with his injury changing shirts was both difficult and tedious.

Merlin ignored the body for now. He’d known they were unlikely to get information out of him but there had been a chance they could break him. He knew that Charlie was still planning something from behind bars and there was little doubt that Chester would be involved. It still burned at the man’s pride that not only had Merlin left him, but he had outlasted any assassination attempts and joined a group that Chester personally considered beneath him. It had taken very little work to figure out they had been behind James’ attack.

He knelt in front of Eggsy and used the handkerchief from earlier to clean the few flecks of blood from his face. “Well, whether we found anything out or not at the very least the message will have been sent.”

Eggsy smile was full of teeth and his eyes were dark “Don’t fuck with Kingsman.”

Merlin’s smile was just as shark like and he leaned in to claim a kiss as he whispered “Exactly.”

 

Merlin was faintly trembling with excitement. Eggsy rarely ever killed. Not if he could help it. Yet he had pulled the trigger without any remorse. Without any hesitation. Merlin’s tongue delved into Eggsy’s mouth searching for any trace of blood.  Merlin often wondered how one could live in the world they did and still taste so _sweet_.

He gently lowered Eggsy to the floor and covered him with kisses as his hands slowly traveled down the younger man’s body. “You never kill if you don’t have to.” He whispered before unzipping Eggsy’s jeans.

The boy gave a choked laugh as his cock was exposed and Merlin’s rough sure hand slowly started to stroke it “I didn’t have a choice did I? They came after you guys. Came after my _family_.”

They couldn’t do much. Not with Eggsy still recovering and with a body to dispose of. Not to mention if Roxy went through the trouble of making risotto and they were late for dinner she would have their heads.

 Still Merlin took his time. Savoring each soft sound as he brought Eggsy to climax. It was rare that their lovemaking was so tender but Merlin treasured every time Eggsy took a life for them. Every time he dirtied his soul a little bit more to keep them safe.

He bit hard on Eggsy’s hip and promised himself he wouldn’t allow Eggsy to kill again for a long time. As long as he had Merlin he wouldn’t need to. When Eggsy came Merlin found his own release just by the sight of his arching body and the smell of come mixed with blood and gunfire.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We see Harry again in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! Thank you all so much for your patience I hope you enjoy it!

 

 

 

The next fitting appointment with Harry did not go quite as Eggsy expected.

He was alone with Harry in the fitting room as Harry admired the shirt on him. Merlin was lounging outside the door drinking tea that had been thoughtfully prepared. For an early afternoon appointment tea had seemed more prudent than offering a brandy.

He had only his slacks as Harry revealed the first shirt to him “A plain eggshell white to check for the fit before we venture into other colors. This will help ensure the proper seam placement.”

Eggsy was biddable enough. He had most of his range of motion back and it was the first time he had been allowed out of the mansion in over a month. Personally he thought that Merlin was coddling him a bit too much but when he got that pinched expression Eggsy knew well enough to let it pass.

“Thanks bruv.” He slowly buttoned the shirt and his arm stiffened as he reached the top buttons.

“Allow me.” Harry said softly stepping into Eggsy’s space to slowly do the buttons up. He couldn’t help but let his gaze wander to the red scar on Eggsy’s chest. From what he could tell it was healing nicely. He still regretted that it was lack of diligence that had placed it there. As he did up the last button he idly envisioned what marks he might leave on Eggsy.

Eggsy’s chest tightened at Harry’s focused attention. He tried to remain composed but Merlin had been torturing him during their lovemaking, whispering filthy ideas and Harry’s name into his ear mercilessly until Eggsy was a sobbing mess in his arms.

Harry looked up at that precise moment and for a second Eggsy thought he saw something else lurking in those dark eyes. “Is your arm healing well? I must admit I was distressed to hear that you were injured.”

Their close proximity nearly made Eggsy dizzy. “It’s a hazard of the job. Not the worst I’ve ever gotten.”

Harry seemed to consider that a moment before he straightened and looked down at Eggsy with a cool expression “Be that as it may I would consider it a personal favor if you would avoid being injured again in the near future.”

Eggsy let out a sharp laugh “I can’t promise you that. I can’t even promise you that I’ll live through the next month. It’s not exactly a safe line of work if you get my meaning.” He shrugged and winced when the motion pulled on his injury.

Fingers tightened on his arms and Eggsy looked up to see Harry staring down at him with a void face “I wish you would not take your own life so lightly.”

Wondering how the conversation had become this serious Eggsy sighed “Look mate. If I die in the next hour my family and business will be well taken care of. That’s all I ever wanted. That’s why I started Kingsman. So that if something were to happen to me the people I love would be cared for.” His eyes looked far away “That’s all I care about.”

He looked back to Harry “Besides for a tailor you seem pretty concerned with your customers.” He gave Harry a cheeky wink “Does that mean I get special attention?”

 

The tight anger that had been slowly choking Harry faded away. Ah of course. Eggsy only knew him as an ordinary tailor. Then Merlin had not divulged his secret then. It was sweet that Eggsy seemed to care so much about a simple civilian whom was making his special suits. Were it any of the other brutes who ran the underside of the city Harry suspected there would be more threats and intimidation involved.  As a crime boss Eggsy had lovely manners. “I fear it’s a habit of mine to worry. Lately one of our tailors was mugged rather viciously. To think of something so vulgar happening on my own street is quite troubling. His partner Percival came by to explain everything.”

Eggsy’s features gave nothing way. James had been working with the tailor before they even decided to bring the special material to him. It was Merlin’s way of ensuring that Harry kept his word and did not share any information that he wasn’t supposed to. So far Eggsy didn’t think that Harry suspected but he wasn’t sure how much longer the ruse would be necessary. Though James did quiet enjoy the work and he often tortured Alistair with his creations. Percival was Alistair’s codename when in an undercover situation.

Harry leaned in and whispered into Eggsy’s ear “I know that they are your men but James does an admirable job for all his annoying tendencies and if it makes you feel more secure to have him here than you will find little argument on my part.”

Eggsy looks up at Harry with breathless wonder and starts to think there might be more to this tailor than he assumed.

 

Merlin escorted Eggsy home as Harry promised to have the rest of the shirts finished soon. By Eggsy’s flushed expression he can assume something happened in Fitting Room One but he’s not so sure that now is the time to push. He gave the other man a nod and gently placed his hand on Eggsy’s lower back as Roxy pulled up in the car.

 

 

Harry watched them go and considerd his options. They way things currently stood was convenient. Merlin knowing his secret and Eggsy being unaware, thinking that Harry Hart is only a tailor who doesn’t mind working with the criminal sort.

There is also the benefit that if Eggsy were ever caught and brought to trial that Harry would likely remain uninvolved. Possibly questioned regarding the suits and his appointments but there would be no reason for the police to investigate him further or search his store or house.

And yet…

And yet the other possibility is revealing himself to Eggsy. Letting him see the predator beneath the suit. Let him see the truth of what he is. He has no doubts that Eggsy would not turn away from him. If the truth were between them than Harry could allow himself to have Eggsy. Or rather as Merlin advised _take_ him.

He spent his evening at home looking at his butterflies and sipping his brandy as he considered all the marks on Eggsy’s body that were not put there by him.

Perhaps a gift was in order. A romantic overtone to gage Eggsy’s reaction and from there he can consider his options.

 

A few days later a package arrived at the Kingsman mansion. It was wrapped in plain brown paper addressed to Eggsy with no return address. Roxy scanned it for any biological weapons or explosives but it came back clean.

Merlin suspected he knew who the sender was and the package itself was an interesting size. It appeared to be approximately the shape of a picture frame and Merlin found himself waiting with bated breath to see what lay inside.

Eggsy opened it in private with only Merlin in attendance. The brown packaging covered blood red wrapping paper that was tied with an elegant gold bow. Eggsy’s brow rose at it and cast Merlin a curious look. “This from you?”

Merlin gave a half smile “No I would say it is not. Though I can fathom a guess my suspicions will be confirmed once you fully open it.”

Eggsy narrowed his eyes at Merlin but carefully pulled the ribbon and unwrapped the paper. He was always so careful when he unwrapped his presents, a holdover from not receiving many as a child, and gave a small gasp when he saw what was framed.

Inside the tasteful black frame matted with a dark red boarder was a butterfly made out of what appeared to be bones. In a moment Merlin recognized them as finger bones and thought the move might be too bold on behalf of their tailor and that Eggsy would be repulsed. Instead the young man’s eyes softened and he smiled as he carefully looked over the creation. “It’s creepy as fuck but…I like it.” He looked at Merlin and once again the man shook his head to deny his involvement. “Well it’ll have to go in the study. I don’t want Daisy seenin’ this and getting nightmares…”

Still he seemed reluctant to set it down and Merlin smiled as he leaned in and whispered a suggestion into his ear “Or perhaps the bedroom. You know she would never venture in there…”

Eggsy seemed doubtful for a moment before he smiled “Well…it would look nice there.”

As Merlin hung the picture in the bedroom he studied it with a small smile. The picture itself was for Eggsy and whether he realized it or not it was a statement of dedication. Merlin was sure if he tested it the DNA would come back to those who had attacked Eggsy recently who mysteriously disappeared from their cells.

The picture was for Eggsy but there was a message for Merlin as well. Harry Hart was not seeking to add Eggsy to his collection; rather he was content to allow Eggsy to add him to his.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I'll try to update soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update!

 

 

 

Harry was anticipating something to take place during Eggsy’s next fitting. He wasn’t sure if Eggsy would conclude that the macabre gift was from him; but if he did then it would certainly be interesting to see his response. He found himself nearly daydreaming of Eggsy’s different responses and the ways he would counter them. It was nearly enough to distract him into forgetting the tea.

When Eggsy arrived with Merlin he dutifully poured them tea and discussed the next series of shirts he had prepared. He noted that Eggsy must have business planned for the day as he was wearing a suit and one of the newer shirts he had commissioned. The sight of him wrapped so securely and gracefully in his creations nearly stole his breath away.

They were silent as Harry carefully checked the fit of the shirt and ensured that all the seams aligned perfectly. The final fitting was unnecessary but when Harry had suggested it neither Eggsy nor Merlin had said a word. He took his time and allowed his fingers to linger on Eggsy’s remaining scar and his eyes caught the young man’s in the mirror.

Bright green eyes looked back at him with open challenge and his lips were turned in a half cocky smile. “You know…I ain’t as dumb as some people might think. I can recognize hand bones when I see them.”  He allowed Harry’s caress and wondered where he might go with it.

Harry tilted his head in consideration as he looked at Eggsy through the mirror. “I would never assume you were not intelligent. It is highly unlikely you could attain the position you have if you were not.”

Eggsy knew what power did to people. He knew that some people were as attracted to the power a person held as much as the person holding it. He also knew that sometimes power made people react in strange ways. His mother knew that Dean was dangerous and she had seen him beat Eggsy more times than he could count. But she always stayed; she always tried to turn his attention away from Eggsy rather than escape. Eggsy had sworn that he would never abuse his power to make someone do something they didn’t completely want for themselves.

So he made no move to return the gesture to Harry. He watched as his hands trailed across his scars and the way they lingered at his unmarked flesh. Sometimes Harry’s hand would clenched involuntarily when there was an expanse of unmarked skin and Eggsy wondered what he wanted to do with it. He wondered what sort of animal was lurking beneath those posh suits and dark brown eyes.

Harry leaned in and gently pulled Eggsy back against him as he slowly slipped off the shirt they had been trying on. He tenderly hung it up and gave it a soft brush he had worked hard for it to be a precise fit he would hate to see it ruined on the floor. “My…what Merlin said is true you truly won’t make a move? Would you stand here and let me touch you all I liked? Would you stop me only when you wanted to but never ask for more?” His lips brushed the shell of Eggsy’s ear but the boy remained expressionless as he watched Harry.

It was strange to see his own body reflected at him in such a way. Sure he had seen his and Merlin’s reflection a time or two when they were together but it wasn’t the same mesmerizing experience as watching Harry’s hand’s trail over his body and the hungry expression that he could no longer hide.

Eggsy’s expression hardened even though the want in Harry’s face reassured him he was not being adversely pressured. He had wondered if Merlin spoke of his attraction at all to Harry and it seemed it had been a subject of some discussion but how far it had gone remained to be seen. He turned away from the mirror and pulled on Harry’s tie. Standing half dressed before the taller, older man he still exuded the power that came from running a large and successful organization. “I don’t ask this of anyone. You don’t owe me anything. So if you want me…you’ll have to _show_ me.”

Harry’s eyes seemed to go almost black with lust as he swiftly pushed Eggsy up against the same mirror he had just been admiring and slipped a clothed leg between his thighs. His hand rested on Eggsy’s throat but not in a threatening manner, he only caressed it before placing a soft kiss and licking his way up to Eggsy’s ear “I have wanted you from the first moment you entered my shop in that horrific abomination. I’ve wanted to tear apart every seam that touched your skin and replace them all with my own creations. I’ve wanted to tear _you_ apart and make you cry and then so sweetly do what I wanted with you. I know you’re strong. I know you could take it…you could take _me_.”

Eggsy’s face slowly flushed and he pressed up against Harry. His eyes were fiery “You want to take me apart? _Prove it_.”

In a manner so elegant it caught Eggsy off guard Harry dropped to his knees and removed a pointed tailoring wheel from his case. He held it up to the light and watched the desire and curiosity flash in Eggsy’s eyes before he gently trailed the wheel along his thigh and watched a thin line of red blossom in its wake. “I fear that I could never stop. I would want too much from you…I would take and take and _take_ until we were both sated on blood. Which is why before I give you what you cannot ask for I believe we should rejoin with your devoted Merlin. I am more than certain that if I were to go too far he would be more than ready to stop me.” He carefully set the wheel aside and leaned in to lick away the few precious droplets of blood. It wouldn’t do to let his clothes be stained after all.

There was a knock on the door and Merlin’s voice came from the other side “You are correct. Now if we are all finished here Eggsy has an appointment he must get to.”

Eggsy was flushed and breathless as Harry easily stood and helped him dress. Before they opened the door Eggsy paused and turned to Harry and pulled him in for a languid kiss. When he turned away he gave a cocky grin and said “Perhaps you should come over for dinner tonight. I’ve recently acquired some art I think you might be interested in seeing.”

Before Harry could answer he opened the door where Merlin was waiting. In a swift glance his second assured himself that no lingering damage had been done and escorted Eggsy away after a quick exchange with Harry. Their appointment could not wait, but all three of them were eager for dinner that evening.

 

 

After their meeting with their associates who dealt with supplies Merlin couldn’t stand to keep his hands off of Eggsy. Seeing Eggsy nearly taken apart and then ruthlessly dealing with his suppliers without a single falter made his blood run hotter than anything.

Kingsman had rules. Eggsy ensured those rules were followed. He couldn’t run his organization without some connection to drugs but he was absolutely clear in what he would not tolerate. No selling near schools, no dealing to anyone underage, and all dealers were responsible for cutting off their clients if it looked like they might OD.

One of his newest dealers had started selling a little too close to a secondary school for Eggsy’s comfort. His other more senior sellers had tried to warn the man but he assumed the money was too good for Eggsy to resist. He was wrong. Jamal who was in charge of distribution had gotten wind of it and turned it over to Eggsy immediately. Two broken kneecaps later and a new fear of his boss in his heart and ensured he would not be making the same mistake again. Eggsy was respected by those who understood him and feared by those who didn’t. It made Merlin want to go to his knees for him every time.

  
“Merlin we’re in the fucking car.” Eggsy whispered, the privacy window was up and Bors had seen enough to know when to ignore what was going on in the back. He typically did not have escort duty but with Lancelot still recovering changes needed to be made at least temporarily.

Merlin pushed up Eggsy’s shirt and pulled down his trousers in precise movements and he found the trailing red mark that Harry had made. It was small and already fading but he could imagine the things that Harry wanted to do to Eggsy. The pieces he wanted to take apart so they could put him back together. He wanted to see what they could do together. He pressed a kiss to the line before biting harshly on it making Eggsy jerk and gasp. “And earlier you where in a changing room in a tailor shop where I could hear every word and breath.”  

He palmed Eggsy’s growing erection through his briefs and sighed before getting him dressed again. He could tell they were nearing the estate and they had much to do to prepare for dinner. Later he promised himself. Later after they had all had a conversation and were well fed then he could have his share.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The next chapter won't take as long promise!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for being patient! I tried to make this update extra special so I hope you enjoy it!

 

 

 

It had been a long time since Harry had been invited to a special dinner. True he often met with acquaintances and colleagues but that was more of a social obligation or business affair than it was anything of real importance.

He found himself preparing early as he wondered if a suit would be too formal. He supposed that he would err on the side of caution and it wouldn’t really be that strange if he showed up in one. Then came the decisions about the ties and cufflinks. He wanted something with style and flair but refrained from anything too flashy. In the end he went with a dark dove grey pin striped suit with a blood red tie and his favorite black and silver cufflinks. He glanced at the clock and decided he had just enough time to find a good bottle of wine before leaving. Merlin had texted him the address and Harry was very interested to find out how he had gotten his number.

 

Merlin watched in amusement as Eggsy struggled into a soft dark blue cardigan that went nicely with his black slacks and white shirt. It wasn’t that Eggsy didn’t enjoy dressing up; it was rather that his hoodies were far more comfortable and easy with his injury still healing. It was almost fully mended and Merlin suspected after a week or two it would be barely more than a twinge. “Would you like some help with that?” He tried to keep the amusement out of his tone but he could tell by Eggsy’s irked expression that he had not entirely exceeded.

“Yeah bruv you can stop smirking and help me by being useful.” Eggsy muttered something else under his breath but Merlin wasn’t able to catch it. Inwardly he felt ridiculous trying to dress up all posh for Harry but he knew that the man would appreciate it. Or he had better at least. He couldn’t manage a full suit and he wanted to be comfortable in his own home. It had been Merlin who suggested the sweater and it seemed they had forgotten what a trial it would be to get on.

Merlin smiled and helped ease the sweater on. “There you are. You look very charming if I say so.” He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Eggsy’s lips which was rewarded with a cheeky nip.

He was already fully dressed in his usual garb of a thick sweater and slacks. He considered himself to be a secondary player in tonight’s possible activities. He would be very interested to see how things played out between Harry and Eggsy and he would ensure that Eggsy’s wishes were respected. If he also happened to receive some attention he would not be disinclined to that at all.

 

When they entered the dining room they saw that the centerpiece was already arranged and Roxy was having some of the staff set up a few of the plates that she had created. “Food always helps break the ice.” She said with a wink. She loved cooking and was delighted when Eggsy gave her free reign with tonight’s meal. She watched as Merlin whispered something in Eggsy’s ear that resulted in him trying to fight back a blush. She smiled and heard the door ring before rushing off to get it.

Waiting for her on the front step was a rather handsome looking man close to Merlin’s age. She had heard quite a bit about Eggsy’s tailor and just like Merlin she suspected there was more lurking beneath his charming smile and pressed suit. She gave a bright smile and held out her hand “You must be Harry Hart! Eggsy’s just inside we’ve got the appetizers all set up and waiting for you.” When he went to a shake her hand she used her higher position to jerk him forward and whispered in his ear as her other hand pressed the barrel of a gun to his chest, the movement was hidden between the closeness of their bodies “Hurt him and I’ll end you.” She pulled away and the gun was gone in the blink of an eye “Come on in!”

Harry blinked a moment before smiling and entering the mansion. He was quiet moved by how loyal Eggsy’s people were to him. He offered her the bottle of wine assuming that she was their chef for the evening. “I was unsure what would pair well with this evening’s meal. I hope this will find a suitable place on the table.”

Roxy’s respect for Harry went up a few notches as he said nothing about her warning and the fine wine he had brought with him. “Oh this will go great with the pasta!” she showed him into the dining room and sent a wink Eggsy’s way before going off into the kitchen.

Seeing Eggsy in a soft sweater was a treat that Harry had yet to enjoy and he found the sight very satisfying. He smiled and took Eggsy’s hand to place a kiss to it “That color is very becoming on you.”  He glanced at Merlin before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his cheek. There was a light of interest reflected in the man’s glasses that assured Harry that his attentions were not unwanted.

Eggsy looked between Harry and Merlin and smiled this evening was going to go rather well was his guess.

 

 

They barely made it to the dessert course and one chair and several plates would need to be replaced.

 

After serving the last course Roxy had made herself scarce and the privacy was much appreciated.

Eggsy hit the bed with a silent laugh as Harry loomed over him and gave him a scorching kiss. Merlin secured the door and removed his sweater before lying next to Eggsy on the bed and sliding his hand beneath his own pullover. “We’re here for you lad. You have to tell us what you want.”

Harry hummed his agreement and kissed his way up Eggsy’s neck as he gently cupped between the younger man’s legs “There will be a time when I will want you at my mercy. But for  tonight I am entirely at yours.”

Eggsy flipped their positions so that he was now straddling Harry and they both were still distressingly clothed. He felt Merlin press against his back and strong hands on his waist as he looked Harry in the eye and said “I want to see what’s really under that posh armor of yours.”

Harry’s grin was dark as he answered “Than I hope you are prepared for what you will find.”

 

Merlin breath was caught in his throat as Harry’s façade of civility fell away and the true beast lurking under his skin was revealed. He could tell it was exactly what Eggsy was looking for. The young man said nothing as his clothing was brutally torn from his body and he was once again forced against the bed. Harry it seemed had little patience for the long game tonight. With one hand on Eggsy’s throat and the other tearing down his slacks and pressing against his entrance there was little time for a more drawn out seduction.

That suited Merlin just fine as he carefully disrobed himself.  Harry did little more than loosen his tie to bind Eggsy’s hand with it and undoing his own trousers to pull out his cock.

Merlin’s eyes watched carefully but Eggsy’s expression was one of pure pleasure and there were no signs of distress. His hand found its way to his own neglected flesh and he pumped himself in time with Harry’s near brutal thrusts.

When Eggsy did manage to open his eyes Merlin’s gaze locked with his and he knew then that this was what they needed.

 

 

Eggsy was asleep between them as Harry tenderly washed him down with a warm cloth. Merlin was trailing his fingers through the blond strands and clucked over the bruises littering his body. He knew that Harry had been holding himself back. Soon he would want to give into his urges to carve into Eggsy’s flesh and when that time came Merlin would as ever be carefully watching.

He looked up when a warm hand cupped his cheek and he saw Harry looking down at him “I do hope that you enjoyed yourself as well.”

Merlin smiled and his teeth were sharp as he did so “Immensely.”  He looked back at Eggsy and his expression was soft even as his words warned Harry “He doesn’t sleep with just anyone. He cares. If this means more to him than it does to you than I would suggest we not do it again.”

Harry trailed his hand away from Merlin’s face and looked at the young man between them “I’m afraid he has slipped past my every defense. I could not bear to walk away from him now. Perhaps not even if that were his wish.”

Merlin hummed in understanding. He was familiar with the feeling. Eggsy had a tendency to get into people’s hearts whether that was his intention or not. He himself had experienced the same disconcerting emotion when he realized the game of seduction he was playing had ended up with higher stakes than he had imagined. Eggsy’s own steadfast nature and complex morals had drawn him in and turned him inside out before he had known what was happening to him. Still even knowing that there was now something he valued more than his own life he could not find it in himself to regret his choices. His path…and Harry’s now it seemed, lay completely with the boy king before them.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading I hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! I recently moved so things have been a little chaotic but now I t looks like things will resume as normal! Thank you all for your patience I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

 

 

 

Eggsy’s back hit the mat of the workout room with a solid thud and he smiled as Roxy looked down at him with a victorious grin. “Right on Rox! Wait till you take Merlin down with that move!”

Roxy blew the hair out of her face and shook her head as she offered her hand to him to get him up. “Please he’s the one who _taught_ me that move.” She smiled and looked Eggsy over to make sure she hadn’t roughed him up too much.

The injury from the bullet shrapnel had recovered well and Eggsy had been sparing almost endlessly since he got the clean bill of health. James was still recovering from being jumped but he was a great martial artist and helped coach Eggsy from the sides as his husband Alistair hovered endlessly and offered to be Eggsy’s working partner.

Eggsy grinned “Yeah he’s got more tricks up his sleeves than he’ll ever show us for sure.” He wiped the sweat from his brow and looked to the door that beeped as it was opened and Merlin appeared with a clipboard. Eggsy waved and hurried over. He thought it was sweet that Merlin had probably dug up some redundant task to ask Eggsy about as an excuse to check in on him. His big tough second was a deep down softy.

 

Merlin had been watching the spar for far longer than it appeared. He had access to all cameras in the mansion and had nearly interrupted when Roxy had thrown him to the ground. However he curtailed his over protective reaction when he saw the brilliant grin on Eggsy’s face. His boy had missed the action and it would be needlessly cruel to ruin his good time now. However…there was a small matter that could use Eggsy’s attention and if he used it as an excuse to check in on the young leader well that would be his little secret.

There was also a far more important matter that would be better attended in private. Harry had been doing a rather remarkable job of restraining himself. However now that Eggsy was fully healed and he had been more in touch with his true nature it would be necessary how they would approach his needs in the bedroom.

 

Harry had been dreaming of butterflies.

 

More specifically at night his dreams made him think of white butterflies pinned into place. White butterflies with slightly damaged wings that were all the finer for their imperfections and the dazzling shade of green that was Eggsy’s eyes.

 

While he had seen the logic in being as gentle with Eggsy as possible while he was healing; he could no longer ignore the fact that his young lover was fully recovered. He and Merlin had observed him privately during his sparring sessions to ensure that he was in fact fully recovered. One of the things he was fast learning to appreciate about Merlin was the man’s ability to understand without words.

He had cornered Harry one evening after dinner while Eggsy had taken a short phone call.  The scot had eyed him for a moment before he reached forward and caught Harry’s wrist and thumbed the blade the tailor had on him. Normally Harry would never carry a weapon but since Eggsy had awoken his long dormant desires he seemed to find sharp little objects on his person at all times.

Merlin had been neither upset nor surprised. In fact by the way his pupils responded he might have been as interested in it as Harry but for his immeasurable loyalty to Eggsy. “Before you touch him you’ll be showing me what you do with that blade.”

Merlin had pulled out the blade fully and looked Harry in the eye before carefully trailing his thumb over the edge and the red slice of blood that followed proved that Harry maintained it as carefully as everything else. Merlin eyed the blood for a moment before closing his eyes and licking it away.

 

That evening Eggsy had watched as their audience as Merlin was strapped securely to the bed as Harry wished to do to Eggsy. He cut small little sensitive slices and a few well chosen deeper slices that he licked from carefully.  They were lit by candlelight as Harry dictated and the sheets were pure white as though he wanted a canvas for Merlin to drip upon. He did not go so far as to scar. He wanted to put his mark on Eggsy, he wanted to cover what all those careless people before him had done. But scarring would come later if ever. Eggsy was his own man and though Harry would be in fact staking some claim he did not wish to erase his past, no matter how horrible it might have been.

The night ended when Harry announced himself as done. His deepest cuts formed the abstract shape of a rose over Merlin’s heart and the scot murmured he would not mind terribly if it lasted some time.  Eggsy cleaned Merlin’s every cut as carefully as Merlin always tended him and the night which started with the slow seduction of a blade ended with brutal thrusts as blood scented the air and Eggsy rode the powerful men he had caught for himself and was shamelessly passed back and forth.

In all Harry fondly thought of it as a successful evening.

 

 

When Eggsy stepped out of the shower after his sparring match he was surprised by Harry on his way to the closet. The man seemed to separate out of the shadows and loomed over him as he carefully moved away the bathrobe Eggsy had stolen for himself. “I believe that one is mine.”

Eggsy gave a grin and shamelessly bared himself to Harry “I can’t help if it fits me better Haz.”

Harry just barely resisted the urge to show the exasperation on his face before he leaned in and stole a kiss “Be that as it may I believe I have told you that I hold no fondness for that atrocious nickname.”

The young man merely shrugged as he teasingly made his way to the closet “Well I obviously must not have heard you _Haz_.” He looked over his shoulder as he pointedly picked out one of Harry’s shirts to put on.

  
Sometime in the last remaining weeks of Eggsy’s recovery and their first dinner together Harry had slowly moved a few of his more necessary items to the safe house. They had not yet approached the idea of the move being permanent and Harry was reluctant to give up his home. There were many things there that it would not be possible to bring over to the mansion and Merlin had duly warned Harry of Eggsy’s distaste for death unless it was the only possible outcome.  He was a bachelor used to his secrets and he supposed it would do no harm to keep the house in his name. If Eggsy was ever curious he could always state that it was a family property.

 

“Well _boy_ you are most surely working your way to a fine punishment.” He plucked the shirt out of Eggsy’s hands and handed one of the newest batch he had made. A deep royal blue that Eggsy hadn’t been so sure of but Harry was certain would compliment him beautifully. “However that will have to wait. Merlin has reminded me that you still have some business to take care of today but it would please me if both of you would accompany me to a fine dinner this evening. I think it is time we celebrate your recovery.”

 

Eggsy’s expression was curious but he was willing to wait. The show that Harry and Merlin had presented him with had whetted his appetite for feeling the caress of Harry’s blade himself. He reminded himself that patience was a virtue and allowed Harry to pick the rest of his clothes. He left for business with Merlin with a lightness to his step and an eagerness to see what this evening held for him.

 

Harry often did not accompany Merlin and Eggsy on their business. He had his own matters to run with his tailor shop now that he was shorthanded without James to assist him. Despite the fact that he had been planted there to ensure Harry’s silence and loyalty he was an admirable tailor and in spite of his flamboyant fashion tastes he was rather popular with the customers.

In between fittings and arrangements for suits Harry made sure that his reservations were intact. There was a new restaurant opening up and he had heard excellent things about the chef’s culinary background. Eggsy appreciated the finer things in life even if he lacked experience with them.  Harry looked forward to showing him some of the delicacies that this establishment offered and he had looked into their scotch and whiskey selection for Merlin.

He had only ever intended to take Eggsy on as a lover, and even then what they were developing was nothing close to the arrangement he had in mind. However Merlin’s appeal was undeniable and there was a comfort in sharing their darkness together and their powerlessness when it came to the young man. Eggsy had his rules and he and Merlin respected that.

 

That did not mean there weren’t times when it was acceptable to break the rules for him.

 

 

“I am so _so_ sorry sir.” The waitress nearly seemed beside herself as Eggsy tried to regain control of his breathing.

Merlin’s steely gaze did not look away for a second as he removed the epipen from Eggsy’s upper thigh.  He had on his person at all time in case this exact situation should arrive.  He spared the waitress no glance because Harry was already taking care of it.

Harry wanted to stand from the table but that would be a little too dramatic even for him and they had already drawn enough attention to themselves when Eggsy’s tongue had started to swell. He kept a tight control over his temper and leveled a look at the waitress that held all his wrath “I believe he told you he was allergic to mustard spice did he not?  You said the dish could be made without it.”

The waitress nodded and a manager stood beside her with a level expression. “I made a special note of it sir.”

Harry peeled back some of his anger. The waitress had performed her job admirably the whole evening and he had no doubt that to work in a restaurant of this caliber she would have to be well experienced. “Very well then I wish to speak to the chef.”

Eggsy had recovered at this point and gave a weak smile. He clapped his hand on Merlin’s shoulder as a sign to go easy on them. “I need to take a trip to the bathroom I’ll be right back.” When Merlin looked as though would follow Eggsy gave a fond sigh “Truly I’m alright. Just need a moment to refresh.” He gave a parting smile at the waitress before leaving.

 

When the chef came out a few moments later he had a look that immediately set Merlin’s teeth on edge. He had no doubt that what Harry had said of his experience and education was true however he looked as though he might have used money more than talent to get those credentials. The meal up until this point had been lovely so there was skill there.

  
“I was told of the mistake. It seems like she did write it down but I didn’t realize what her scrawling words had said. Some people can’t write basic English. I swear they just hire anyone with a pretty face.”  He smiled “I’m sure we can offer you a meal on the house and you can rest assured she won’t be here much longer.”

The manager looked a little taken back by the chef’s words but said nothing in the presence of customers. The waitress however went nearly white in the face as he spoke and looked as though she might start crying.

 All at once Harry’s demeanor changed he gave a charming smile and offered his hand. “That’s quite unnecessary thank you. Cheryl here has provided us excellent and attentive service all evening and you can be sure she will be getting a generous tip from us. As for the meal besides the incident it was spectacular. You can be sure we will be paying for the whole thing.”

The chef seemed surprised and taken aback “Well if you insist.” He gave a parting glance to the waitress and went back to the kitchen without even an apology.

The manager refused to take payment for the meal but ensured that the waitress got her tip. She offered Harry the restaurant card and smiled “I do hope that we will see you again.”

Harry looked down at the card and saw that the chef’s name appeared on it. “You can be quite sure that you will. Thank you for a lovely evening.”

 

Their evening plans put on hold the men retired by the fireside with glasses of whiskey. Despite Eggsy insisting that he was fine Merlin refused to allow their previously planned activities take place.

Knowing that there was no use fighting him Eggsy merely sighed and leaned back against the sofa “Well despite that last bit I really liked that place. I heard some of what the chef said though…not exactly a nice fellow is he?”

Harry swirled the amber liquid in his glass and hid his smile with the highball glass “No in fact he was rather _rude_.”  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading more to come soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! I hope you like it!

 

 

 

If Merlin were being perfectly honest he would admit there was one small thing that he missed from his time serving the King family.

A license to kill almost as he entirely pleased.

Chester King had old blood that dated back to royalty and he never let anyone he interacted with forget it. Even the smallest slight against him (imagined or otherwise) would be met with brutal repercussions. More often than not Merlin was the one to perform these tasks and he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it.

He enjoyed it _immensely_.

One did not go into their line of work for benevolent reasons. Even Eggsy with all his rules and codes had gotten his start being a lowly drug runner for his step father. While Eggsy did show that one could rise above their circumstances one could not fight their nature.

Merlin often felt like a beast held on a chain. Waiting for the rare moments when Eggsy would loosen his grip and whisper a sweet command of death into his ear. He made sure to make the most out of those times and also never to tug too hard on the leash.

Harry however was like him. He could see the killer lurking beneath Harry’s suit and the dangerous look in his eye when he was crossed. Merlin would never wish to return to Chester King’s service but Harry represented a freedom he had not tasted in a long time.

 

After they put Eggsy to bed he stood and watched his master sleep for a few moments. Despite his protests the allergic reaction had exhausted him. Merlin traced his long fingers through loose blonde hair and watched as Eggsy leaned into the touch. He felt his blood boil at a lovely evening being ruined so dangerously.

Harry lingered in the doorway and watched the master and servant interact. At first he could not fully comprehend the bond between them. Merlin seemed ill suited to be ordered around. But after spending time with them he came to realize respect was a large part of what made them work. Love and devotion did the rest.

Still he couldn’t wonder at the animal he saw in Merlin’s eyes. The blood thirst he had seen directed at the chef for only a passing second before the Scot’s attention had returned to Eggsy. He wanted to see what it was like when it was given free reign. He wanted to be there as the blood flowed and the flesh parted. For the first time he wanted to perform in front of a partner and have that partner perform in turn.

When they retired to the study for another round of drinks he weighed Merlin carefully. His loyalty to Eggsy was binding. At the core of that was trust, Eggsy’s dislike of death would be a problem but not an insurmountable one. He carefully took a sip of his brandy and considered his words thoughtfully. “How unfortunate that dinner was ruined. It was a wonderful evening up until the end.”

Merlin was still tense from seeing Eggsy so helpless and only offered a curt nod and took a sip of his own drink. He hated feeling powerless and in that moment when Eggsy’s eyes wide with panic had turned to him and his face had started to redden Merlin’s only recourse was to be dependent on the pen and medicine. He himself could do little to aid or protect Eggsy in that moment.

Pressing carefully Harry swirled his drink and took a deep sniff of it. Truly the Scot had excellent taste when it came to beverages. “That chef’s arrogance and belligerence could have cost us more than a pleasant evening. Who knows who else he might hurt with his hubris. And to blame it on the waitress was cowardly.”

Merlin seemed to catch on that there was something else taking place and he lowered his drink. “Is there something that you’re suggesting? I believe I’ve explained Eggsy’s view on needless deaths.”

Harry nodded “Of course. But who is to say his death _is_ needless? He very nearly killed Eggsy tonight and there is no sign he won’t do something of the sort again. Perhaps next time the patron will not be as lucky as our boy was.”

Merlin turned away and faced the fire as he felt the protective beast inside him stir. The sight of Eggsy choking on his own breath came to the forefront of his mind. His fingers flexed against the glass. Before his time serving Eggsy the recourse would have been simple. Wait outside the restaurant when it closed, grab the chef, bring him to a secluded location, teach him some manners and destroy the body.

He could even be back before Eggsy woke.

He shook his head “Eggsy won’t like it. You might be used to doing as you wish but some of us do not have the same luxury. I would not like to cross him if I can help it.”

Harry shrugged “Fair enough. Though I should warn you I plan on killing him with or without your assistance. If that eases your hesitation at all you could merely think of it as ensuring that I don’t get myself into trouble.”

Setting down his empty glass Harry’s features looked darker in the half light from the fire. “I made my decision before we had even left. I’m inviting you along as a courtesy and possibly for some mutual enjoyment.” He let his words hang in the air for a moment “And who is to say that Eggsy need even know?”

Temptation hissed like a snake in Merlin’s ear and the beast inside was awake and roaring. He cut out a curse as he slammed his own drink down. “We will be back before morning and none of this traces back to Eggsy.”

Harry gave a pleased smile “Of course.”

 

 

When they returned at dawn they were filled with a reckless rush and kissed sloppily as soon as they were through the door. The scotch had long left their system but they were drunk off of the screams of the chef and the smell of his blood filling the air.

Harry turned and pinned Merlin up against the wall. His leg slotting neatly between the other man’s and he found an answering hardness there. He knew that Merlin would be the perfect partner for him. He had seen it lying in wait just beneath the surface. The feeling of bringing that into the light was intoxicating and he bit hard on the Scot’s lips tasting his blood and mingling it with his own.

He pulled away to catch his breath and found it lost again as Merlin’s hands tugged away his belt and their shirts were torn open. He briefly regretted the loss of workmanship but when he caught a glimpse of the rose he had carved into Merlin’s chest looking up at him and he thought of the lovely marks he wanted to put on Eggsy the thought passed.

Merlin cupped Harry’s groin and looked at him with iron determination “I want this in me Hart.”

Harry pressed against the calloused hand and murmured “Far be it from me to deny you.”

The fact they made it to the sofa was nothing short of a miracle.

 

They woke in the morning and quickly fixed themselves with a few secret kisses exchanged. Merlin was anxious to return to Eggsy’s side and Harry was content to follow. He too wanted to ensure that the young man had rested well. Perhaps he could prepare some breakfast in bed to speed his recovery.

When they entered the master bedroom they were stopped short at the sight of Eggsy sitting up in bed watching footage of them killing the chef on his tablet. His expression was icy as he turned off the screen and looked at them.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll update again soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! I really hope you guys like it!

 

 

 

Merlin felt the ground shift beneath his feet and there was a sudden weightlessness to his limbs as his mind struggled to comprehend what he had just been told. “I’m sorry Roxy I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

After walking into the master bedroom and seeing the display they made replayed on Eggsy’s tablet; Eggsy had only told them to get out and refused to look at them again until they had left. Merlin had known that should Eggsy ever find out about their little excursion he would be displeased. However this was something different than he had expected. He had never been dismissed so…thoroughly.

Harry had hesitated at the door before turning and leaving with Merlin. For a moment it looked as though he might try to say something but the aura Eggsy was giving off was more lethal than if he had been pointing a gun at them. Wisely the tailor had refrained and they had rejoined in the kitchen for tea as they waited out their sentence.

Now a few hours later Roxy had appeared and there was a look in her eyes that set Merlin’s teeth on edge. “Eggsy has ordered you to take a long vacation. He has made his private jet available for you to go wherever you would like and accommodations have been provided. He insists you take whatever you need and leave immediately.”

Merlin’s hand balled into a tight fist. He was being _dismissed_. He was being sent away from Eggsy’s side. He felt a howl build up in his throat but he managed to swallow it back down. “Might I speak to Eggsy before I leave?”

There was a trace of sympathy in Roxy’s eyes but her stance was firm. “I’m afraid he’s already left for a meeting. James is recovered enough now that Percival is acting as his guard. He made it quite clear that you and Harry are to be gone by the time he gets back.”

 

Merlin was lost and there was only Harry’s steadying hand on his shoulder. “We can reconvene at my house. Perhaps he only needs some space.”

Roxy’s gaze on Harry was far less kind and it was clear who she placed the blame on. “Actually I’m afraid he’s going to need more than that. After you leave I’ve been informed to change all of Merlin’s access codes to inactive and to disallow Harry any entry.”

 

With nothing left for them they quietly gathered their belongings. Merlin seemed to wander listlessly from room to room taking most of his equipment but little else. He stopped by Daisy’s room and looked at it for a long moment before moving on to the master bedroom where the perfectly made bed and lack of Eggsy solidified that this was truly happening.

Harry himself said nothing but he stood for a long moment in front of the closet as he looked at the suits that had gathered there. He remembered how only in the space of a day Eggsy had been standing here teasing him in his robe before giving him some cheek. He was not a man who felt regret. Yet with the way his heart was twisting in his chest there was little doubt to what else it could be. He found himself furious at the chef once again though he was long dead and gone. None of this would have happened if he hadn’t seasoned it with mustard.

He caught himself on that thought. Ah no…that wasn’t entirely true. They could have been destined to this path all along. He was gentleman enough to admit he had played no small part in this separation. Eggsy’s nature was so entirely different from anything Harry had ever known. Filled with contradicting blood thirst and mercy with the need for restraint that was entirely foreign to him.  In Merlin he recognized a partner but one that had been tamed where he had not. Now he had done damage to a very envious relationship and he found himself desperately hoping it was not irrevocable.

 

They were driven by a silent Roxy to Harry’s house and she did not even offer them a second glance before driving away. The Hart residence seemed cold and stale and Harry wondered when Eggsy’s mansion had started to feel like home.

With little else for it they settle on the couch and opened a bottle of old scotch. Merlin swallowed his down in a way that should have been offensive but Harry was content to let the man act out in what ways he could. He had only uttered a few words since gathering his belongings and his eyes were lost and haunted.

Finally after a few long moments of silence Merlin leaned back onto the couch and dragged a heavy hand over his face. “He’s chosen to replace me with _Percival_. I always thought it was Roxy who would be my second.”

Harry was not one to wallow in maudlin emotions but perhaps on this rare occasion it could be permitted. “I’m sure that’s not at all the case. Once he’s settled down a bit…perhaps then we can speak to him about what took place.”

Merlin made a sharp noise with his teeth. “What took place was I put my own wants above his own. I knew he didn’t want to kill the chef and I did it because _I_ wanted to do. I broke my promise to him. There’s no reason for him to trust me anymore.”

He couldn’t get the cold look in Eggsy’s eyes out of his mind. It haunted Merlin to think that Eggsy had looked at him as though he were _nothing_. And he was. He was nothing because he had sullied their trust. For one night of freedom he had sacrificed everything. A no small part of him wanted to blame Harry. To take out his helpless anger on the man who whispered such tempting words into his ear. Yet he could not.  He knew what he was doing the moment he picked up that knife and let the blood flow.

 

Again that feeling of regret twisted in Harry’s chest and he found that he disliked it quite strongly. He could do nothing about the past. Yet he wondered if there was perhaps some way they could earn Eggsy’s good opinion back. When entering this arrangement he had thought of it as a pleasant tryst, a diversion, and nothing more. But now sitting in his own home once again free to do as he liked he found himself floundering. That boy had gotten under his skin and Harry was not content to let him part so easily. He made a decisive decision and stood. “Well he might have dismissed us but I believe we are far from through with him.” He set down his scotch and gave a wicked grin to Merlin.

Curious as to what he was thinking Merlin carefully set aside his own drink “And what are you considering?”

“We’ve claimed that boy as our own. He is ours until we say otherwise. If he wants to be upset with us that is his right. But I for one am not content to sit on the sidelines and let him risk himself in an act of spite. We are the most suited to protect him and so we will continue to do just that. With or without his permission.”

Some of the spark that had left Merlin’s eyes was back and he nodded. “Yes of course, he allowed me to take my equipment and I’m sure you’ve got a small arsenal secreted about here. I can hack into the old server and find his itinerary.”  Merlin opened up the cases he had brought with him and began typing furiously. “Besides, Percival is a crack shot but I am far superior when it comes to surveillance.”

Harry felt the fire in his veins and nodded. Their boy king could run, he could banish them, but he was not going to escape their watchful eyes.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More on Eggsy's side in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience here is an update!!

 

 

 

Eggsy was used to denying himself the things that he wanted. It was a hard lesson he had learned from Dean but he had learned it well and it had saved him a time or two. There was only one thing he would ever credit to Dean; the bastard had taught him how to survive. He wouldn’t go so far as to say he had survived _because_ of him.  No, he had that strength inside already. But there was something to be said about practical application.

He had learned quickly that the things he wanted could and _would_ be used against him. It had started out simple. Dean was too smart to go straight for the big stuff. He’d trained Eggsy since the moment he had stepped into their lives. A candy bar for that favor, this toy for this quick errand, his mom not getting beat for a night on Smith Street. Simple stuff had escalated to the point where Eggsy didn’t know where it had truly begun.

So he didn’t _want_ to send Harry and Merlin away. But he _had_ to.  He knew that Merlin had been biting at the bit for a long time coming now. He had even arranged for something special to help his number one man blow off a little bit of steam. But then Harry had come along, Harry who didn’t truly understand their arrangement or the way that Kingsman worked. And that was fine. Acceptable. Yet he had been the one to introduce temptation to Merlin, Eggsy had seen it coming and didn’t do anything to stop it. He wanted to. But he couldn’t. Because he had to see what Merlin would do.

Merlin had failed him.

Harry had disappointed him.

They all had lessons to learn.

 

Percival and Roxy had been mute on the matter. When he issued his commands he could see their concern. Before any of them it had been just Eggsy and his group from the council estates and Merlin. Now he was moving forward as though nothing had changed, maybe to them it had, but not to Eggsy. If you couldn’t trust people you couldn’t keep them around.

He wondered what Harry would do. Would he return to his regular life? Was this little chapter of it over and done with? Would he sulk? Possibly he would be upset but Eggsy assumed he was too much a gentleman to press the issue. If Eggsy said they were done Harry had done little to indicate that he wouldn’t simply accept being dismissed.

Eggsy did wonder if Merlin would lose himself in the bottle like he had been when Eggsy first found him. He liked to think that the man was stronger than that, but he knew that he would take this separation hard. He would feel the loss deeply but it was Eggsy’s intention that he did so. Any chance of recovery depended on Merlin learning this lesson quite thoroughly.

 

He was scheduled to attend a soirée a week after the incident. It was at the National History Museum in London. Merlin was supposed to attend with him but with James in full recovery Percival stepped in as his date and protection that evening.  Eggsy like to make donations and as such he was a special gust of attendance. He had been looking forward to bringing Merlin but Percival always had clever insights and was good at keeping Eggsy’s mind off of things.

“Am I to pretend we both are not aware of being observed?” Percival queried as he brought Eggsy a drink.

The young man smiled. He had known that Merlin would continue watching him. He had let the Scot take his equipment after all, and there had been no communication that either Merlin or Harry had accepted the use of his jet. “I have dismissed him so it doesn’t concern me what he does. Do what you think is right. It’s what I’m doing after all.” Eggsy gave a little shrug and returned to the guest speaker.

Percival watched his leader go. He had seen how desperately Eggsy wanted to keep Merlin and Harry but there was that spine of absolute steel within him that would not allow the transgression go so easily. It was one of the reasons he and James had joined him actually. They were both tired of a life where any day could be their last, but there was no other life they knew how to live. Eggsy showed them that sometimes being on the wrong side of the law meant they could _help_ people. Or at the very least keep those who would hurt them in some semblance of control.

It was not only Eggsy who had felt betrayed when the realized that Merlin had acted without orders. Roxy looked up to him as a mentor and he and James saw him as a brother in arms. No doubt when Jamal and Ryan got word of it they would be furious as well. They had started Kingsman with Eggsy to give them a better life out of the estates in a world that would never look past their backgrounds. Merlin had been the first outsider brought in and they would both take it quite personally.

He did not care if Merlin or Harry were watching or not. They had more than Eggsy to make amends to.

 

 

Merlin watched as Percival followed Eggsy out of the camera’s view and knew that the man’s look of disapproval was meant for him. The way that Eggsy had ignored him completely, without even looking to regard the camera, hurt. Of course Eggsy would know that he was watching. Merlin _wanted_ him to know. He recalled the way Eggsy’s expression was set when he had told him and Harry to go down to the kitchen and wait for instructions. He had not even looked up from his tablet then and he ignored the camera now.  His master’s eyes no longer looked to him.

Harry was hovering in the background and felt cold indignation when he realized the suit that Eggsy was wearing was not one of his make. That meant that the material would not be bullet proof. Was he really so upset that he would cast his own safety aside in such a petulant manner? He critically eyed the tailoring and found it far below his own exacting standards. It still flattered his figure, but had not of the intimate nuances that Harry was capable of. He wondered if Eggsy had arranged a private fitting, the thought of some lesser artist’s hands on the boy made the beast inside of him snarl. When things were once again set to right he was going to ensure that pretender’s creation was destroyed.

 

The evening wore on and it was overall pleasant. In the new artwork Eggsy was able to forget about his current troubles. Growing up in a council estate meant that his idea of beauty was rather limited. However once he had a little money he loved taking Daisy to parks and museums, zoos and galleries. At first it was for her own education but Eggsy soon found in himself an appreciator for the arts.  Sometimes the artists had inspiring stories of how they had arisen out of hardship or had turned away an easy life to do what they loved.

He was about to turn and ask Percival to retrieve the car when someone caught his eye. Richmond Valentine was in attendance. That in itself was not strange. The man was an eccentric and though they ran in similar circles Eggsy had never before had trouble with the man or his crew. It helped that they had an equal distain for Chester King. 

The man made his way over and tipped his flamboyant hat to Eggsy. “I must say I heard about that stunt you pulled with Chester’s nephew. Word has it that he’s looking for a way to get even.”

The man’s lisp was noticeable but Eggsy never doubted he could be just as ruthless as any other leader. “I guess he might be. Then again I didn’t start trouble but I ended it. A few years isn’t going to do Charlie any harm. If anything it’ll toughen him up. King should be thanking me.” He gave a grin at the thought of the posh twat dealing with the restricted life of a jailhouse.

Valentine nodded “A few of us are of the same opinion. Which is why I thought I’d drop a friendly word of warning your way. King takes any slight against his name or house quite seriously. He’s been known to be ruthless when he wants to.”

Eggsy nodded “Thanks, I appreciate it. Let me know if we ever need to do business together.”

The conversation was finished and they separated. Eggsy wasn’t surprised to hear that Chester King was in a tiff over his nephew and heir getting locked up. Still what Eggsy said was true, he hadn’t started the trouble, only finished it. If Chester wanted to make another move he would do it again and again until the snob got the picture.

A reckless little idea entered his mind and he savored it as he had learned to savor wine. It was an interesting thought. Certainly one that would make several people he knew cross. Then again maybe he had gotten a little complacent. Maybe it was time to shake things up a bit.

 

When Percival returned with the car he recognized the glint in Eggsy’s eyes and mentally started preparing himself for whatever scheme he had come up with. No doubt it was going to be very interesting whatever it turned out to be.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter thank you for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! Thank you all so much for your support and patience I really hope you like this addition!

 

 

 

Jamal and Ryan shared a hesitant look before they turned their attention back to Eggsy. “Mate I don’t know. That’s just straight up dangerous.” Jamal shook his head as he took a long swallow of beer.

Ryan nodded in agreement. “Come on we heard the shit that Merlin pulled and we get it. Your right pissed. Don’t mean you’ve got to go and do something like this.”   


Eggsy looked down at his Kingsman ring. The same one that everyone in Kingsman had.  Merlin’s had been specially outfitted with a poison after a close incident nearly took Eggsy from them. He swore by Eggsy’s bedside that if his king were ever to fall than the monster instead of him would have no master at the end of the leash. Eggsy had been against it but Merlin had been set. He wondered if Merlin was still loyal enough to swallow the pill inside of it. Not that he wanted it to come to that of course. It was more like wondering if their bond could survive this. He hoped so.

“I only thought I should inform you of my plans. I know it’s risky but we’ve got a chance here to establish that Kingsman bow to no one. If anything were to happen to me I want one of you to take control.”

Ryan and Jamal were silent. They knew an order when they heard one. They finished their beers at Eggsy’s table and when they left Jamal settled a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder “No matter what happens you’ve got us bruv.”

Ryan’s face was set “We’ll make sure your mom and Daisy are all set too.” He bowed his head at Eggsy as their car pulled up and they returned to their own homes.

Eggsy watched them go and smiled. His blood was rushing in a way that it hadn’t for a long time. Once Kingsman had made a name for themselves they didn’t have to scrape and fight like they used to. Still it stood to reason that complacency was dangerous and he wanted all of London to know that he had that fangs to back up his bark.

 

Roxy watched from the second story window as Eggsy stood out in the rain. She didn’t startle when James and Percival came to join her. They were the only Kingsman members besides Merlin that Eggsy permitted this close. Living together gave her the sense of family she never had growing up. James and Percival were like fathers to her and Eggsy had become like a big brother. “I’m worried about him.” She’d only been a part of Kingsman for a few years. She’d never seen Eggsy like this.

Percival and James had and they knew it for the warning it was supposed to be. Eggsy had brought Kingsman up to such heights by keeping his head cool and his hands clean. His rules also brought him a certain amount of leniency that even the older gangs could respect. Yet he had also gotten them to where they were through utterly reckless endeavors that when they paid off made everyone sit up and take notice. It seemed that once again Eggsy had that scratch and he was going to itch it without his most loyal protection by his side.

 

Merlin watched through the cameras and his heart beat heavily in his chest. He could make out decent audio but the words meant nothing to him as he studied Eggsy’s face. The set jaw, the iron determination in his eyes. His master had something dangerous planned and no one there to watch his back.

Harry looked on with a small amount of confusion. From what he could tell it seemed like Eggsy was gearing up for some sort of business venture but he wondered at how tense Merlin had become. “Is there something the matter?” He had been growing beyond restless in the days since their exile and watching Eggsy parade around in clothes that were not made by him and dancing with a man who was not either of them had burned his blood. For the first time in his isolated life he wanted to taste forgiveness, he wanted to feel a collar around his neck and a leash in steady hands.

He was beginning to understand what he had caused Merlin to lose and he wanted it back for all of them.

 

Merlin slowly leaned away from the screen “Best I can tell our lad is getting ready to set up some risky business. He doesn’t do it too often but when he does…when he does I’m _always_ by his side!” The Scott snarled and began typing furiously at his computer.

Harry wondered if he had been too passive. It seemed that whatever game they were playing with Eggsy was coming to a head. They had not heard from anyone in Kingsman which meant that Merlin still hadn’t been fully dismissed but they were also no longer privy to what matters may be taking place.

He thought of Eggsy’s green eyes and his wild grin. He missed the lad. He wanted to feel him against him, he wanted to drag his blade tenderly over his skin and lick away the blood he pulled forth. He wanted to see Eggsy wearing Harry’s shirt draped around his shoulders and giving him a teasing smile as he called him _Haz_. He wanted that little taste of heaven back on his lips. Whatever Merlin decided Harry would follow him. It was time to regain their King.

 

 

Soon the evening came where Eggsy’s plan had all been put into place. He sat by the fire and stared at the flames. Despite their protests he had banished Roxy, Percival and James to guard his mother and sister against any of the fallout. He knew that most likely they had set Bors to watch him from a neighboring home. They wouldn’t like it but they knew better than to disobey an order from him.

He let his head fall back on the couch and saw the figure that slowly approached the room. It figured that King would try to take him out in his own home. He might have suggested the man try a sniper but he was a bit old fashioned and no doubt wanted to insult Kingsman by making the strike in the heart of their home. That was fine; Eggsy could work with this easily.

In one swift movement he had the hit man’s arm broken and he was kneeling on the man’s chest as they were illuminated by the fire. He didn’t recognize him but that didn’t mean anything. King probably had more employees than he knew what to do with and that was his other weakness. He was unwilling to change and he assumed his name and ruthlessness was enough to ensure loyalty. It was easy to get information out of one of his newer members and anticipate the attack. “Hello mate.” Eggsy gave a humorless smile as he carefully placed the nozzle of his gun against the man’s chin to prevent him from struggling. “Now I think we need to have a little chat.”

 

 

Harry had to physically hold Merlin back as they watched on the cameras when Eggsy sent away his protection and let himself sit as so much bait before the fire. Merlin’s cameras and bugs could only tell them so much but by the expressions of the Kingsman as they left they could tell there was much of this plan that Eggsy was keeping to himself. “We must control ourselves.” Harry hissed even as his own eyes stayed locked on the screen.

When the man intending to kill Eggsy in his own home appeared neither could restrain the other and both of them grabbed their weapons and tore out into the night. Whatever game Eggsy was playing they intended to end it tonight.

 

The house lock did nothing to deter Merlin. Despite their anger and haste they moved with stealth least whoever was watching the house mistake them as an enemy. When Merlin found out who was supposed to be the last line of defense he was going to tear their hide apart for letting Eggsy be so vulnerable.

They entered through the back and followed the sounds of the fire that was still going to guide them to the study where Eggsy sat on a loveseat and sipped whisky. The man who attacked him was lying on the floor with a broken arm and a gag in his mouth. It seemed that Eggsy truly didn’t mean for the man to die despite the attempt on his life because he had placed a tourniquet on his arm and there were a few medical supplies on the side table indicating that after getting what he wanted from him he had treated the assassin.

Merlin’s small pistol had been in his hand since they entered the house ready for whatever might await them. Now his trigger finger itched at the sight of the man who thought he could take Eggsy from them. The filthy waste of human flesh who thought he could kill Eggsy before he and Merlin were done. The one who thought he had some sort of _right_ to decide that.

Harry watched the man’s slow breathing and his intimate knowledge told him that the man would live should he not sustain any more injuries and get real medical treatment in the next few hours. That did nothing to calm the beast in his chest that was howling for blood. The creature he locked so securely inside was unhinged at the sight of the man laying at Eggsy’s feet. Not only had he tried to take what wasn’t his but then the pig had been treated by Eggsy’s own hands. It was nearly intolerable to think about.

 

Eggsy studied his men for a long moment before he pressed a quick number on his phone to signal to Bors that his interference would not be necessary. With that done Eggsy set aside his phone and leaned back more fully against the loveseat letting the firelight play against his rumpled clothes and illuminate the long column of his neck. Despite the submissive pose there was a dare in his eyes. The firelight played against his skin and made his hair and eyes nearly glow in the darkness. He then reveled the pistol in his other hand and leveled it at the two men. “Would you follow your King to whatever end?”

Both startled at the sight of the gun and the challenge in Eggsy’s eyes as he repeated his question and clicked off the safety “Will you still follow your King? To whatever end he has chosen for you?”  

 

The trap had not been for Arthur’s man alone.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading only a little bit more to go!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! Thank you all so much for your patience!

 

 

 

Harry had a few defining moments in his life.

One of the foremost being when his mother showed him how to pin a butterfly specimen for the first time and hung it proudly on their mantle place for all their guests to see.

Of course another one of his moments was the first time he took a life. It had been an easy thing a quick slice across the throat and the spray of hot blood over his face as the mugger fell to the ground. He had walked away realizing that the regret in the back of his throat had little to do with the life he had taken and more with the fact that he did not have a chance to truly display the man the way he would have liked.

Now practically kneeling before Eggsy looking at the end of his revolver he realized that this moment shattered every one that preceded it. For here there was a sense of _becoming_. The man Harry had been before paled in comparison to the man he knew he would become with Eggsy pulling the leash. A beast beholden to only one master and grateful for it.

There was a steely expression on Eggsy’s face and in made his heart leap up into his throat as he awaited whatever test their young king might lay before them. He didn’t even risk a glance to Merlin as he found himself riveted by the beauty before him. If this were to be the last thing that he saw in this life he was grateful for it. For Eggsy cast in firelight with his throat bared and a deadly glint in his eyes was something he was sure no piece of artwork would ever be able to surpass.

 

 

Merlin wondered how he had ever wandered from Eggsy’s side. He had not forgotten the terrible beauty that Eggsy was capable of but perhaps he had begun to take it for granted. So certain that he could give his master everything he needed that he had not taken the time to truly think about what Eggsy might _demand_. For Eggsy…to his core… was still the very young man that had approached him at a bar with nothing to offer but a glass of water, a smile, and a promise for a better future.

He wanted to bow his head in shame for disappointing his king but he knew that at the first sign of weakness Eggsy would pull the trigger and call the staff to clean the mess off the carpet. He had to prove that he was strong, strong enough to still stand by his master’s side and bear the weight of his collar. Whatever Eggsy needed to convince him of this Merlin would give without any hesitation.

 

Looking at the two men before him Eggsy coldly stifled the urge to release them from their frozen poses but he held his determination as levelly as he held the gun in his hand. He never suffered betrayal before. Something that Merlin knew all too well. He looked his fill of both of them. Weighing what he saw in their eyes verses what had been done. In Merlin he saw true remorse and the understanding that if he were to pull the trigger he would go down without a fight and take it as his due.

In Harry he saw a lion used to killing as was his want finally coming and laying down at the feet at a greater predator and realizing his days of freedom were over but without so much as a tug on the collar around his throat.

This time, and _only_ this time, Eggsy would spare them. But if either of them were to cross him again he would kill both of them and his heart would go to the ground with them.

He slowly lowered his gun and gave a decisive nod. “Glad we have an understanding. Now get this guy out of here _alive_ and come back. We have business to discuss. I’m tired of Arthur thinking he can play these games with me and get away with it. I want to knock him off the board and pick up the pieces.”

 

 

The night was long but Harry and Merlin hardly exchanged a word as they worked in perfect unison helping the man find his way to a hospital and leaving a hefty sum in his pocket. No doubt whatever exchange had taken place between him and Eggsy the meaning would be clear and the danger pocketed for now.

When the morning came so did James, Percival and Roxy. They each shared a look with Merlin and Harry and while it was understood that Eggsy had forgiven them and let them back into the fold they were by no means in the clear. There was still much to atone for and Merlin had a suspicion that a brutal spar was going to be the only way to reclaim their lost respect. That and time.

Already most of Eggsy’s plans for Arthur were underway and it seemed that he had designed much of them to take into account that Harry and Merlin would return to him. Though of course there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that he could have just as easily adjusted the plans to suit without them.

 

When evening finally came to settle around the house Merlin had a flickering of doubt as Eggsy put away their plans for the day and started preparing himself for bed. Roxy had made sure they all had something to eat. If Eggsy had gotten a nice warm meal and Merlin and Harry received cold cut sandwiches there were no remarks on it.

Eggsy began approaching the stairs and realized that Merlin and Harry were watching him but made no move to follow. He arched a brow at them and tilted his head “Well come on then.”

They followed silently to the master bedroom and Harry was the first to be bold enough to touch Eggsy. “Might I help you remove these?” He tugged on the shirt that Eggsy was wearing and he noticed that it was not one of his make.

Eggsy lingered for a moment before smiling. “You may.”

A knife appeared in Harry’s hand and he cut away the offending fabric. It littered to pieces on the floor but he had little care for where it fell as long as it was off of his boy.

Eggsy gave an amused laugh and caught Merlin’s eye. He gave a little crook of his finger and at once Merlin was before him. The Scot looked down at his master and Eggsy gave an easy smirk as he took Merlin’s tie in his hand and pulled him down for a kiss. It was long and lingering and Eggsy finished with a warning bite to his lip.

Taking it as the invitation it was Merlin began to remove his own layers as Harry turned Eggsy’s face to steal a kiss of his own. The mood was easy and tender tonight and already Eggsy couldn’t wait to feel the slice of Harry’s blade or the bite of Merlin’s teeth. But for tonight this would be good.

The bed was soft against his back as his men worshiped him. Every scrap of clothing was cut off of his body but Harry’s blade never once even flirted with his skin. Merlin kissed the pout off of his lips as he whispered to his master “Let us be gentle tonight…”

Eggsy was content to let them have their way as Merlin’s careful fingers prepped him and Eggsy moaned his pleasure around Harry’s cock. The tailor’s fingers were curled in his hair and even though he sensed they wanted to be gentle he could not resist the feeling of his hair being tugged as Harry encouraged him to just swallow a little more.

Eventually Merlin was satisfied with his preparedness and tucked Eggsy on his belly with a pillow to lift him before sliding home. Eggsy let out a long satisfied moan as Merlin’s hands turned bruising on his hips.

When the evening was over Harry picked up the discarded pieces of clothing and brought a cloth to wipe them all down. He gave Eggsy one of his own shirts to wear and the boy gave him a cheeky smile before slipping it on and nestling down between the two of them.

 

For the first time since watching the video of Harry and Merlin Eggsy felt at peace. His men were home beside him where they belonged, he was well and thoroughly fucked, and tomorrow he would get to destroy Arthur.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face at the thought of the look on the old man’s face when his world crumbled around him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More to come soon!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY AN UPDATE! This chapter was really hard to write so I hope that it worked out! Only one my chapter left!

 

 

 

 

Eggsy waited in the car by the bridge where he had arranged to meet Chester King. He had sent a request to him and since the man’s assassin failed he had no doubts that the old man would meet him in person. Probably to try and kill him himself but that’s what Eggsy was banking on.

He knew that his driver was a plant. Merlin had recently hired him before his temporary leave of absence. He had brought his file personally to Eggsy, it was clear that he was a mole and he had wondered what to do about it. Merlin’s first instinct had been to kill the man for his paltry attempt but Eggsy had a better idea.

“It’s your first big job tonight guv.” Eggsy said easily as he reclined in the seat and looked at the young man through the rearview mirror. “Merlin finally gave you the green light to take on such a serious assignment. Excited?”

Digby seemed to consider his answer for a moment. Eggsy’s keen eyes saw the way that his hands tightened on the wheel. He was excited alright. No doubt to prove his loyalty to Mr. King and move his way up the ranks. It was too bad that Chester got to him before Eggsy could. He was a talented driver and pleasant when he forgot what his mission was. Eggsy would make his death quick in exchange for their time together.

“Yes sir.”

Then Chester’s car pulled up.

 

Merlin watched from his sniper’s nest. His eyes never leaving Eggsy though they checked on Digby frequently as well. The young man was one of Chester’s but knowing that was half of the battle already done with, though he still didn’t like an enemy being so close to Eggsy. Now they would have to see how well the old King adjusted to change.

Harry was nearby as well. Merlin wasn’t quite sure where he was but he would be able to spot him when he was most needed he was sure. They had tried to convince the tailor that he needn’t come. Despite what Harry did for pleasure there was more to their business than simply killing. Harry hadn’t even dignified them with an answer as he merely raised his brow and asked when they could expect to be leaving. Eggsy had allowed it with a small smirk and curiosity burning in his green eyes.

 

Eggsy exited the car and Digby was at his right. Chester was escorted by three men and from the ugly smug look on his face it appeared he was exactly as over confident as Eggsy had hoped.

“You really should have better taste in employees Unwin.”

Right on que Digby turned his gun on Eggsy but he was already a step ahead as he raised his arm and shot him point blank in the temple.

“It’s a good thing that I do guv.” He made sure to watch the wince of displeasure across Chester’s face. It was a memory he was going to savor for a long time.

The blood on his face was drying and Eggsy smiled. “So I’ve come to talk a bit of business with you and you give me more cheap tricks. You know your guy last night was pretty easy to turn with enough cash. You won’t be seein’ him for awhile if you were wondering where he went off to.”

Chester sneered and motioned to Eggsy “Fire on the brat and let us be done with it.”

Eggsy grinned “Now Chester…where are your _manners_?”

Three shots rang out and the men surrounding the old man fell like their strings had been cut. Merlin’s precise marks were tight and neat on their forehead. Now it was just the two of them.

Chester scrambled to his car “You little shit…One of your blood will never amount to twice the power I have.”

Eggsy’s movements were graceful and efficient. He was on King and pushed him down into the gravel delighting in the way his expensive suit was dirtied in the mud. “Your right King. I’m already three times as good.” 

King used his small pistol and tried to fire but his headshot missed and Eggsy’s didn’t. It was messier than he had been hoping for but he supposed that it sent a better message because of it.

He sent a text to Valentine and watched the money grow in his account. The man was unusual but Eggsy liked him for it. Couldn’t handle blood worth a damn though and that’s why Eggsy got the bigger share. Not that there was anything to be stingy about. With King gone they were both going to be very profitable with the added benefit that they would be able to control what they’d gotten.  Gain too much too quickly and it’s easy to lose your grip. Luckily he and Valentine were pretty smart fellows and figured a nice cut to ease themselves up but leave a little for lesser players to scrabble for.

All in all not a bad day.

 

Harry appeared by his side and Eggsy turned to smile at him. “Did you enjoy the show love?”

Harry’s eyes were dark as they traced the blood on Eggsy’s face. He produced a starched white handkerchief and tenderly wiped it away. “No knowing what sort of diseases the likes of them carry.” He muttered even though Eggsy knew he was yearning for a taste.

Eggsy smiled and leaned into Harry “Well you can rest easy knowin’ that I’m clean. When you cut me up all nice and good then you can have your share.”

Harry’s gentle hands tightened on Eggsy and he cupped the younger man’s face forcing him to look up. “What cruel things a boy like you whispers.” They kissed and Harry couldn’t resist taking a bite of Eggsy’s full bottom lip.

The crunch of Merlin’s footsteps interrupted them but the moment was hardly broken as Eggsy parted and found himself being turned to Merlin allowing the Scott to also share a taste.

Harry watched the two men kiss and the tight knot of unease seemed to loosen in his chest. Despite Eggsy taking them back into the house and in his bed he had worried that something precious might have been lost. Now he felt as though they had been reforged and were stronger for it. He wondered if perhaps tonight was the night his blade would be allowed to kiss Eggsy’s skin. He would leave such beautiful marks on the boy.

Merlin’s heated gaze opened as he pulled away from Eggsy. He seemed to sense Harry’s thoughts as he traced a finger along Eggsy’s cheek. “We were gentle with you last night…you let us worship you as you deserve. What would you have from us tonight?”

Eggsy’s grin was full of teeth and lust “Tonight I want blood.”

 

 

With the successful evening done with Percival, James and Roxy knew well enough to leave the house for the night. Eggsy and his men crashed through the door. The drive home had been torturous as Merlin kept them steady on the road and Harry’s hands wandered all over Eggsy’s suit.

In the car Harry had whispered into Eggsy’s ear how he had never before wanted to destroy one of his own creations. Yet he was going to take the suit apart seam by seam with his knife and then do the same thing to Eggsy once he was laid bare before him.

Merlin’s years of discipline had kept the car steady and below the speed limit but only barely.

Tonight Eggsy had no desire for control. As the door was secured behind them he pulled away and loosened his tight “Fancy a chase guv?” He grinned before tripping Merlin and Harry and bolting for the door. He laughed as his blood rushed and he heard the two men nearly growl behind him.

With their leashes gone Merlin and Harry grinned as they chased after the boy. It was hardly a real run but Eggsy’s laughter filled the house as he launched himself into bed only for Merlin to shortly be on top of him and Harry not far behind.

Pinned beneath them Eggsy grinned breathlessly “Come on…Don’t make me wait much longer…I’ve missed you.” He raised his hips to grind against Merlin’s and the Scot hissed at the contact.  He tore off Eggsy’s loosened tie and secured his hands before removing his own.

He cupped Eggsy’s face and leaned in to whisper “Stop us if we go too far lad…You’ll have to stop us.” 

At Eggsy’s nod Merlin gagged him with his tie. “Show us your signal.”

Eggsy snapped his fingers three times rapidly and Merlin looked to Harry to make sure he saw. “That means stop…Understood? No matter what.”

Harry appeared insulted “I am always in absolute control of myself. If he wishes I will stop no matter how deeply involved I am.” He looked to Eggsy nodded “Do you have a slow signal?”

Merlin shook his head “Stubborn boy refuses…but I’ll keep an eye out.”

Displeased but tabling that particular discussion for another time Harry nodded “Very well.” He pulled out his knife and loosened his own tie before buttoning his shirt and allowing it to hang open. He was as fit as either of them and his half dressed state only added to his danger. “Darling boy…prepare yourself.”

  
Keen to be skin on skin with Eggsy Merlin removed his own clothes as he watched Harry keep his whispered promises and take apart Eggsy’s suit by the seams. When he was left in only his pants his knife teased along the hard line of Eggsy’s cock before cutting them perfectly in two.

Merlin felt as though he were watching a private moment as Harry kissed along their boy’s chest and teased his knife over nipples and muscles and along sensitive parts. Watching them breathe together for a minute before Harry started to cut nearly seemed religious before Eggsy’s blood began to spill onto clean white sheets and Merlin helplessly touched himself as Eggsy moaned and arched into the knife.

His hand came up and touched the fading rose over his heart as he realized that Harry was cutting exactly the same thing into Eggsy’s chest. Marking both of them. He must have made a small sound because Harry pulled away from his work to look at him somberly “I thought my intentions were clear. I wanted you both…”

Merlin smiled “Aye…I suppose in a way I already knew that.” They leaned into each other and kissed. Before parting Merlin took a bite of Harry’s lip and blood smeared between them.

Eggsy moaned beneath them  the gag muffling it and Merlin tutted “Don’t be thinking we forgot about you lad.” He leaned in and kissed some of the blood away and Harry soon joined.

It almost felt like communion.

 

When Harry was done with his art Merlin dutifully cleaned and sterilized the wound before bandaging it carefully. The pulled the gag out of Eggsy’s mouth and he looked between them his eyes flashing dangerously as his cock rested hard against his belly. “I need one of you to fuck me right now or I’m going to be pissed.”

Merlin and Harry exchanged a look and a smile before Harry cut Eggsy free and trapping him between them. “You did warn me Merlin that he’s demanding.”

Merlin kissed along Eggsy’s neck as he worked him open and watched as Harry swallowed the boy down to the root while holding Eggsy tightly by his throat. “That he is…but as always we are pleased to serve.”

He gave no warning before thrusting in. Harry made a noise as Eggsy was pushed deeper into his mouth and his hand tightened making Eggsy’s breath harsh as he wheezed a moan out.

As Merlin began to thrust he tapped Harry’s hand to release Eggsy’s throat. Bruises were already forming and Merlin couldn’t wait to fuss over then. “I want to hear him Harry…It’s been too long since I’ve made him scream.”

Harry pulled is mouth away and smiled “Agreed…let me see if I can be of some help.”

This time he swallowed Eggsy entirely and moved his throat along the sensitive cock while his hands traced over Eggsy, teasing and pinching until their boy could do little more but pant and beg between them.

Merlin remembered the last time they had done this before taking Harry into their bed. He thrust harder, for the first time he wanted to share Eggsy’s vulnerable side with someone. He wanted Harry to see what Eggsy looked like when all he could do was take what was given to him. No more orders, no demands, only panting and begging before he finally succumbed and covered Harry as he came.

Merlin finished as Eggsy lay limply against his chest and he passed the boy to Harry who cupped is face tenderly before sliding in after Merlin and delighting in the loose warm grip around him. “Darling boy.” He whispered as Eggsy could do little more than mewl and whimper in response.

 Harry pushed away the sweaty blond hair and had a choked off moan as he spent inside their boy.

 

Eggsy stirred little as they cleaned him and each other down. Merlin forced him to drink some water and Harry fed him a few grapes before they allowed him to slumber. Tucked between them in the large bed Merlin and Harry smiled at each other over his blond hair and shared a soft kiss with only left over traces of blood between them.

They were home.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished! This is more like a slice of life chapter than a grand finale but I hope you like it! Thank you all so much for enjoying this story with me!

 

 

 

Eggsy repressed a yawn as he leaned against the chair he was currently bound in. He would be more concerned about his situation if he wasn’t busy being so embarrassed at being caught out by rank amateurs.

Thomas Ezibar and his sister, Christine, were obviously new to this game by the way they had flawlessly executed his abduction but fell apart as soon as they actually had them. It was a beginner’s mistake to painfully plan out the action but then forget about the after show. They weren’t sure how to contact Kingsman to even let them know that they had their leader; let alone how they were going to release him without being caught by his people at the exchange.

In all Eggsy was pretty unimpressed that this was the reason he was going to be late for dinner.

Thomas was pacing and swinging the gun around wildly as he shouted at his sister. It seemed that this whole thing was his idea while Christine had wanted to lay low a few more years and gather power before making such a big move. It seemed she was gifted with the intelligence it was such a shame that it was ignored. They would have fared better if they had a few more years of experience on them. They were siblings but Christine appeared to be more polished than her disheveled brother. His brown hair was wild from where he had been tugging at it and hers was blond and perfectly curled which looked lovely against her darker skin.

“Look mate. Just let me go and I’ll be generous and forget this happened for awhile. Not _forever_ I can’t promise you that. But I’ve got more going on right now than coming after people just starting out. I’ll give you a while to become a real challenge and then we’ll have some fun alright?” Eggsy smiled and he could see that Christine was thinking it over. If they knew anything about him they knew that he was a man of his word.

“Come on Thomas let’s let him go. In a few years we’ll be able to take him on.” Her voice was low and urgent. It seemed she had good survival instincts as well because Eggsy knew their time to negotiate was coming to a close. He had a good idea about how much longer before his men arrived.

By the height of the sun that he could see through the warehouse window (really that was such a _cliché_ ) Eggsy reckoned that he was supposed to be home about an hour ago. Harry and Merlin would have gone out looking for him almost immediately if he hadn’t been in contact. Eggsy yawned and leaned back “It’s really not me you need to be worried about at this rate anyways.”

Christine seemed to know who he was speaking of and tensed as she took a blade out from her back pocket. “Fuck this I’m cutting him loose before his dogs show up.”

“Step the fuck back Christine I’ve got this under control!” Thomas whirled from his pacing and muttering and leveled the gun directly at his sister. Eggsy frowned and easily pulled his hands out of their sloppy knots. That was just shameful in his opinion. Threatening your own family over such a little thing. It left a bad taste in his mouth.

There wasn’t a sound to clue him off but it was like the absence of a sound. While Thomas’ hand shook the gun that was pointing at Christine it was like Eggsy could hear an inhale of silence before a few seconds passed and familiar hand was on his shoulder. “Merlin…didn’t take you very long at all to find me.”

Thomas whirled and his eyes were wide as he stared at the right hand man of Kingsman. “How the _fuck_ did you find us?!”

“You know I’ve always deplored fowl language especially when used in excess.” Harry’s smooth voice came from behind Thomas and his knives were already drawn. “I abhor rudeness…” He touched the tip of his knife to the hand holding the gun and guided it down to his side. A small cut dripped blood when he pressed t a little harder.

Eggsy stood up from his chair and rubbed his wrists. It had been easy getting out of the knots but what they lacked in experience they made up for by being especially tight. “Harry, Merlin let’s leave ‘em and go home. I’m looking forward to a night of f and I’ve already told them I’d let them go and come back in a few years.”

Eggsy tipped his head towards Christine “If you’re open to a bit of advice I’d leave him behind if I were you. You’ve more guts and talent than him anyways.”

He started to leave when he realized that Merlin and Harry weren’t following. He frowned and turned to see them both staring at Thomas. He sighed. “Any chance of you letting this go?”

Merlin turned and his eyes were dark. “You may have made a deal but they did not let you go and _I_ have made no such promise.”

Harry simply nodded and touched the ring that Eggsy had given him. Just like Merlin’s inside was a little cyanide pill should he ever need it. These men were bound to him and despite his own type of morals he would not be able to ever fully change them. He had learned to respect that. “Fine! Do what you like with ‘im but leave her out of it. And don’t take too long I’m hungry.”

He continued walking out and hoped that they wouldn’t make too much of a mess to clean up later.

Harry tilted his head towards Christine. “If you wouldn’t mind madam we would greatly appreciate it if you left of your own free will.”

Christine looked between them and then at her brother and thought about how quickly he had turned the gun on her. The times that she had tried to help him and was ignored. The way he let their men speak about her. She shook her head and went running out of the warehouse even as he screamed after her.

Merlin smiled slowly and flexed his hands. They didn’t have much time before Eggsy lost patience so he would have to enjoy this quickly. “I canne believe you put your filthy hands on our man.”

Thomas was whimpering at this point and moved to bring his gun back up but Harry was behind him and snapping his arm in half easily. “I suppose the suit will have to be tossed. No doubt your filthy scent has permeated it. He’ll need to be bathed before dinner.”

Merlin strode forward and cupped the man’s face and smiled down at him. Thomas’ brown hair looked greasy in the light and his eyes were wide with fear. “We mustn’t touch what isn’t ours.”

 

Eggsy had a smoke by the car and blew out a white cloud as the screams echoed in the distance. At least they had chosen a good location to hold him. No one around for miles. No one to hear them. He sent a text to Roxy letting her know they were going to be late.

He made sure to include a selfie of Harry and Merlin kissing him with blood still on them.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading my story I hope you liked it!


End file.
